My Love
by Yoori Michiyo
Summary: Pengumuman
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 1

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love" **

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

_Bruuukkkkk_

_Braaaakkkk_

Sosok namja cantik itu menatap tidak suka dengan sekelompok geng yang ada di kampusnya. Ia telah menghabisi lima kawanan geng tersebut. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan usai menghajar mereka.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok Kim Jaejoong, ehm?

Namja cantik sekaligus preman kampus yang cukup di segani oleh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampusnya. Di samping itu orang tua Jaejoong merupakan pemilik kampus yang saat ini Jaejoong menimba ilmu.

Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan sosok dari Kim Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang sellau terlihat dingin dan angkuh. Well, itu adalah pemikiran dari orang lain, ani?

Jaejoong adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim. Apapun yang diinginkannya pasti Mr. Kim selalu memberikannya. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong terkadang selalu bertingkah di luar dugaan. Sepertinya namja cantik bermarga Kim itu ingin diperhatikan, ehm ?

Kedua orang tua Jaejoong sama-sama sibuk. Mr. Kim selalu mengurus butik yang tersebar di daratan Korea dan Jepang. Sementara Mr. Kim sibuk dengan perusahaannya yang berkembang.

Jangan salah, keluarga Kim merupakan keluarga yang terpandang. Perusahaannya tersebar dibeberapa negara. Bahkan telah merambah ke pasaran yang membuat Mr. Kim sealu bolak-balik ke negeri Paman Sam. Sementara Mrs. Kim yang selalu mendampinginya tidak lupa ia selalu bolak-balik Korean dan Jepang untuk mengurus Butiknya.

Mungkinkah sosok Kim Jaejoong kesepian, ehm ?

"Hoooaaaaaa, Hyuunggggg!" Changmin terkejut ketiga Jaejoong membantai kawanan geng kampusnya.

"Selesai..." ujar Jaejoong angkuh pergi meninggalkan kawanan itu.

Changmin yang merupakan hoobae dari Jaejoong mengikutinya. Yap, di kampus itu yang merupakan teman dekat Jaejoong adalah Changmin yang merupakan adik sepupunya.

Orang tua Changmin menitipkan Changmin kepada keluarga Jaejoong saat Changmin berusia 10 tahun. Waktu itu usia Jaejoong yang masih 12 tahun sementara Changmin 10 tahun, Changmin tidak mau lepas dari Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya. Saat itu orang tua Changmin yang merupakan adik dari Ayah Jaejoong akan pindah ke Jepang. Tapi Changmin menangis tidak mau pergi mengikuti orang tuanya. Akhirnya, Ayah Changmin memutuskan untuk _aegya_-nya tinggal bersama keluarga kakaknya. Well, sikap Changmin berbeda dengan Jaejoong, ehm?

Jaejoong di kampus tidak memiliki teman selain sepupunya itu. Karena Jaejoong merupakan namja yang tertutup. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekatinya.

"Hyung..."

"Kau ingin aku pukul, eoh?" ujar Jaejoong ketika Changmin ingin membahas masalah tadi.

"Ani" Changmin menjawab dengan cepat.

"Bagus" dingin Jaejoong menaikki motor sport warna merah miliknya.

"Yak! Hyung mau kemana,ehm?" tanya Changmin.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kim Changmin".

"Itu adalah urusanku, Ahjumma akan memarahiku" jawab Changmin.

_Braaammmmmm_

"YAKKKK! HYUNGGGG!" teriak Changmin yang di tinggal begitu saja oleh Jaejoong.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ahjumma?" Changmin bermonolog sendiri.

Meskipun Mrs. Kim tidak pernah berada di rumah. Tapi ia selalu memantau buah hatinya dan Changmin. Mrs. Kim akan menghubungi orang suruhannya. Atau menghubungi Changmin apa yang di lakukan oleh Tuan muda Kim itu.

Tapi sepertinya hari ini nasib Changmin sama seperti nasib-nasib sebelumnya, ehm? Mendengarkan ceramah sang _Ahjumma_.

.

.

_Cekkiiiiitttttttt_

Jaejoong menghentikan kendaraannya. Ia memasukki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Sepertinya bermain _game_ akan menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya.

Banyak orang yang menundukkan kepala pada Jaejoong untuk memberi hormat. Yap, _Mall_ itu adalah milik keluarganya. Jaejoong bebas keluar masuk dalam _Mall_ itu. Tidak heran mereka melihat Jaejoong selalu datang ke sana. Mereka juga tahu apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Tuan Muda Kim itu.

"Selamat siang, Tuan muda?" Manager yang bername-tag Lee itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Siang" Jaejoong melewati manager Lee. Ia memasukki pusat _game center_.

Sepertinya ia akan lama berada di sana, ehm ?

.

.

Cuaca yang cerah, membuat seorang pemuda dengan mata musang sedang serius membaca buku di bawah pohon _mapple_. Seoul sudah memasukki musm panas, ani?

"YAKKKK! HYUNGGGG!" teriak Changmin yang di tinggal begitu saja oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho, nama pemuda itu menoleh saat mendengar teriakkan seseorang. Sekilas ia tersenyum melihat Changmin yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Well, siapa yang tidak mengenal duo Kim itu, ani?

Yunho tersenyum melihat kelakuan Changmin. Ia cukup mengenal Kim Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong merupakan teman sekelasnya. Mereka berdua mengambil jurusan bisnis. Jadi Yunho sedikit tahu siapa Jaejoong. Meskipun Yunho satu tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong. Yunho berhenti satu tahun untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya, karena waktu itu perusahaan keluarganya terkena imbas dari krisis ekonomi. Jadi, ia mengurus perusahaan bersama dengan Mr. Jung.

Ia kuliah sekaligus bekerja di perusahaan keluarganya. Untuk membantu Mr. Jung. Ia sangat menyukai peranannya saat ini. Kuliah dan bekerja disaat yang bersamaan. Jangan heran, banyak _yeoja_ yang mengagumi sosok Yunho.

Di umurnya yang menginjak 21 tahun Yunho adalah sosok yang mapan untuk ukuran pemuda yang sudah bekerja. Ia sudah memiliki mobil dan apartemen sendiri.

Dikalangan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di kampusnya, Yunho adalah pemuda yang sangat pintar, kalem, baik, dan selalu berbuat apa yang ia bisa.

"Hah! Dia Hyung yang membuatku gila setiap hari" keluh Changmin duduk di samping Yunho.

Yunho tertawa geli melihat raut wajah Changmin," well, hari ini apa yang terjadi, ehm?"

"Kau tahu, Hyung. Ahjumma menyuruhku mengikuti Jaejoong hyung. Aissshhhhh!" frustasi Changmin.

Yunho dan Changmin bersahabat baik sejak SMA. Changmin merupakan siswa jenius pada saat SMA dulu. Ia adalah mahasiswa percepatan di SMP dan SMA terdahulu. Jadi, jangan salah jika Changmin mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Karena itu merupakan impian Changmin menjadi seorang dokter. Yunho dan Changmin satu kelas saat SMA. Dimana ada Changmin di situ ada Yunho dan sebaliknya.

Yunho cukup mengenal Changmin. Bahkan Changmin selalu mengeluh tentang Jaejoong. Yang selalu keluar tengah malam dan pulang pada saat pagi menjelang. Membuat sosok Kim Changmin naik darah melihat kelakuan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Dia sudah besar, Min" kata Yunho.

"Hyung tidak tahu saja bagaimana kelakuan, Jae Hyung" keluh Changmin.

"Kau sudah ribuan kali mengatakannya" senyum Yunho yang bisa membuat siapa saja pingsan di tempat.

"Andai aku seperti Kyunnie, memiliki Hyung seperti Yunho Hyung" lirih Changmin.

"Kau sudah memiliki Jaejoong, ani?" Yunho menepuk pundak Changmin.

"..."

"Aku harus pergi" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kau pergi ke kantor, Hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Yap, jabatanku sebagai manager tidak bisa ditinggalkan, ani?" tawa Yunho.

"Semoga sukses harimu, Hyung" kata Changmin.

"Eum" Yunho pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

Sementara Changmin ia akan kembali ke kelasnya. Karena hari ini ia masih ada kuliah. Masa bodoh dengan Jaejoong hyung-nya. Nanti akan ia pikirkan kemana Hyungnya itu pergi.

.

.

Changmin memasukki mansion kediaman keluarga Kim. Ia berusaha mengatur degub jantungnya. Ia baru menerima kabar bahwa Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim telah kembali dalam perjalanan bisnis mereka.

Namja berwajah kekanakkan itu tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas panjang. Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak bersama dengannya. Pasti ia akan dimarahi oleh Ahjumma Kim.

_Clek_

"Yakkk! Kim Changmin" teriak Mrs. Kim.

"Ne, Ahjumma" lesu Changmin.

"Mana Hyung-mu, ehm?" tanya Mrs. Kim berjalan mendekati Changmin.

"Hilang" lirih Changmin.

"Maksudmu?"

Tiba-tiba ...

"Aku pulanggggg!" teriak seseorang.

Changmin dan Mrs. Kim langsung menolehkan wajahnya. Wajah Changmin yang tadinya kelihatan tegang kini terlihat rileks.

"Eoh, Umma" horor Jaejoong.

"Jae, darimana saja kau, ehm?" selidik Mrs. Kim.

"A-a-aku... bersama Changmin... ia sama Changmin" takut Jaejoong.

"Jangan bohong Kim!" hardik Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin seolah mengatakan apa yang sudah kau katakan, ehm. Dan Changmin membalas aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada Ahjumma, sungguh.

"Kau pikir Umma tidak tahu, eoh?" kali ini Mrs. Kim memukul Jaejoong dengan bantal kursi.

"Yak! Umma... Sakit... Apa yang kau lakukan... Astaga!" Jerit Jaejoong dan berlari menghindari Mrs. Kim.

"Anak nakal. Sudah umma katakan berapa kali, eoh? Kuliah Kim Jaejoong!" Mrs. Kim tidak mau kalah ia mengejar Jaejoong.

Sepertinya Mansion kediaman Kim malam ini tidak akan sesunyi malam-malam sebelumnya, ehm?

.

.

Berbeda dengan kediaman keluarga Jung, suasana di kediaman mereka terlihat sangat sunyi dan hening. Walaupun terdapat para _maid _dan _buttler_ namun tidak menampakkan keramaian. Hanya suara denting sendok dan makan malam yang sunyi.

Mr. Jung sedang menikmati makan malamnya bersama dengan kedua anaknya yaitu Jung Yunho dan Jung Kyuhyun. Yunho hari ini berkunjung ke kediamannya. Biasanya ia setelah pulang bekerja akan langsung pulang ke Apartement miliknya. Tapi Mr. Jung meminta untuk Yunho makan malam bersamanya. Well, Yunho merupakan anak yang baik, ani?

"Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu, Kyu?" tanya Mr. Jung dingin.

"Baik, Appa" singkat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merupakan anak kedua dari Mr. Jung. Ia adalah anak yang tidak banyak bicara dan tidak banyak menuntut. Ia bahkan kuliah dengan hasil jerih payahnya mendapatkan beasiswa mengambil jurusan Kedokteran bersama dengan Changmin.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin merupakan satu angkatan. Jika ditanya, Kyuhyun memiliki bakat yang sama dengan Changmin. Dengan kadar kepintaran di atas rata-rata. Beberapa kali mengikuti kelas percepatan.

Kyuhyun sama dengan Yunho yang memiliki IQ yang tinggi. Jika Kyuhyun mengambil kelas percepatan pada saat sekolah, berbeda dengan Yunho. Ia tidak mengambil kelas percepatan. Alasannya ia tidak mau membuang masa sekolahnya begitu saja. Karena ia ingin menikmati masa sekolahnya.

"Yun, Appa sudah memutuskan" ujar Mr. Jung.

Sejak Mrs. Jung meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu suasana rumah Mr. Jung terasa sepi. Meskipun ada Kyuhyun namun tidak ada yang bertindak cerewet seperti Mrs. Jung, ani?

"Nde, Appa" jawab Yunho.

Mr. Jung menaruh garpu dan sendok lalu mengelap bekas makanan pada sudut bibirnya. "Appa, akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak relasi bisnis Appa bagaimana?"

_DEG_

Yunho dan Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya. Yunho menatap Mr. Jung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku..."

"Ini demi kelangsungan bisnis kita, ani?" potong Mr. Jung sambil meminum air.

"Apa tapi..."

"Tidak ada penolakkan bagi seorang Jung".

"Baiklah, Appa" pasrah Yunho.

Sejak dulu Yunho tidak bisa menolak apa keinginan Mr. Jung. Mungkin dengan begini ia bisa belajar untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya beberapa kali hanya menghela nafas. Ini-lah sifat buruk ayahnya selalu tidak bisa ditentang.

.

.

"Jika lama-lama seperti ini Umma akan menikahkanmu, Jae" ujar Mrs. Kim di sela-sela makan malam mereka.

"Mwooooo?" Pekik Jaejoong membuat Changmin yang berada di sebelahnya tersedak.

"Yak! Hyung tidak bisakah pelan sedikit" marah Changmin acara ritualnya di ganggu yaitu menikmati makan.

"Umma, kau tidak bercanda-kan" kata Jaejoong.

"Ani, ne Appa?" ujar Mrs. Kim yang menoleh ke arah Mr. Kim yang asik makan.

"Jika Umma melakukannya lihat saja aku akan kabur" marah Jaejoong yang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Lakukan saja" kata Mrs. Kim membuat Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Ngambek,eoh?

"Dengar, Jae. Umma pikir jika kau telah menikah kau akan menjadi lebih dewasa, ani" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Tapi itu akan merusak kebebasanku" jawab Jaejoong.

"Suami-mu pasti mengerti akan sifatmu yang berandalan itu. Tenang saja" yakin Mrs. Kim.

"Aku tidak mau! Umma, membuat nafsu makanku hilang" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Yak! Hyung makananmu" kata Changmin yang melirik jatah bulgogi milik Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan!" teriak Jaejoong memasukki kamarnya.

_Braakkk_

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Jujur saja hari ini ia sedang tidak _mood_ melakukan apapun. Umma-nya selalu saja membuatnya jengkel terlebih Umma-nya tidak pernah mengerti apa keinginan hatinya.

Ia selalu menunggu kepulangan kedua orang tuanya, tapi selalu saja Umma-nya membuat onar yang tidak-tidak. Seperti saat ini ia akan di suruh menikah oleh Umma-nya. Bahkan Umma-nya mengatakan suami. Bukankah Jaejoong adalah seorang namja. Kenapa harus mengatakan suami bukan istri. Ini sudah kesekian kalina Umma-nya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menikah dan mencari suami. Kenapa Umma-nya tidak mengerti-mengerti jika ia namja dan ia harus menikah dengan _yeoja_ bukan _namja_.

"Hah! Lama-lama aku bisa gila dengan sikap Umma" kata Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruhku menikah dengan _namja_ yang akan aku panggil sebagai suami. Membayangkannya saja aku sudah geli" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Umma, benar-benar gila mungkin kebanyakkan nonton drama" Jaejoong berguling-guling tidak jelas. Hingga ia tertidur dengan pulas.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tidur" Kyuhyun memasukki kamar Yunho. Yunho malam ini memutuskan untuk tidur di mansionnya.

"Eum, wae Kyunnie?" tanya Yunho.

"Hyung sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang Yunho.

"Sedang membaca sesuatu" kata Yunho yang duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Hah!"

"Wae?"

"Hyung tidak merasa jengah dengan sikap Appa yang seenaknya" kata Kyuhyun.

"Ani, Kyunnie. Appa seperti itu pasti ada alasannya, ani?"

"Dengan mengorbankan, Hyung?"

Yup, pertanyaan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Yunho terpaku. Ia lalu menoleh dan menatap sang adik dengan lekat. Ia hanya tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya.

"Hyung, sebaiknya..."

"Jika demi perusahaan mengapa tidak" lirih Yunho yang kini fokus pada buku yang ia baca.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Jika kebahagiaan Hyung-nya hanya di tukar untuk memajukkan bisnis keluarganya lebih baik. Ayah-nya terlalu egois sampai mengorbankan keinginan sang Hyung.

"Setelah kau menikah aku yakin Hyung, Appa akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kejam" kata Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tertegun atas pernyataan adiknya.

.

.

**TBC Or delete **

**Jawaban ada di teman-teman semua :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 2

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

.

.

_**Kyuhyun sekali lagi hanya menghela nafas panjang. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Jika kebahagiaan Hyung-nya hanya di tukar untuk memajukkan bisnis keluarganya lebih baik. Ayah-nya terlalu egois sampai mengorbankan keinginan sang Hyung. **_

"_**Setelah kau menikah aku yakin Hyung, Appa akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih kejam" kata Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tertegun atas pernyataan adiknya. **_

.

.

Yunho mengikuti langkah Mr. Jung memasukki gedung pencakar langit yang merupakan perusahaan milik Mr. Kim. Hari ini Mr. Jung mengajak Yunho untuk menemui Pemilik perusahaan itu. Berharap agar Mr. Kim kali ini akan menyetujui tentang perjodohan anak mereka.

Yunho tidak mengatakan sesuatu apapun. Ia mengikuti langkah Mr. Jung yang ada di depannya. Ia bahkan tidak bertanya kepada sang Appa. Karena Yunho masih memikirkan kata-kata _dongsaeng_-nya.

Mereka menaikki _lift_ menuju ruangan Mr. Kim. Senyum indah tercetak jelas di bibir Mr. Jung. Mr. Jung harus bisa meyakinkan Mr. Kim akan perjodohan ini. Ia membutuhkan kerjasama dari perusahaan _Kim Corp_ untuk bisa mengembangkan _Jung Corp_ lebih besar lagi. Menggunakan cara licik tidak masalah, ehm?

Sekertaris Mr. Kim Menyuruh mereka menunggu sebentar. Karena Mr. Kim masih berada di ruang rapat. Banyak orang yang memperhatikan _namja_ tampan yang sekarang ada di samping Mr. Jung. Tidak heran mereka berbisik-bisik ketika melewati Yunho.

Yunho. Ia hanya tersenyum saat karyawan-karyawan di _Kim Corp_ menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pesona Jung Yunho memang selalu membuat disekitar menjadi berubah, eoh?

Mr. Kim sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Beberapa dokumen berada di mejanya setelah mengadakan rapat _direksi_. Sekertarisnya menghubungi-nya jika Presdir _Jung Corp _telag berkungjung. Bukankah ini suatu kebetulan? Karena sebenarnya Mr. Kim akan mengunjungi _Jung Corp_.

_Clek_

Pintu ruang kerja Mr. Kim terbuka. Menampakkan _namja _yang seumuran dengannya serta sosok yang lebih muda darinya. Mr. Kim menaruh pulpen yang tadi ia pegang, kemudian berdiri membenarkan letak _tuksedo_ yang ia gunakan. Tersenyum pada rekan bisnisnya.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Kim?" Mr. Jung menjabat tangan Mr. Kim sambil tersenyum.

"Kabarku sungguh baik. Suatu kehormatan anda datang kemari, Tuan Jung" jawab Mr. Kim.

"Hahahhaha... Tidak bolehkah aku mengunjungimu, ehm?"

"Tentu saja boleh" Mr. Kim mengiringi Mr. Jung dan Yunho untuk duduk di salah satu sofa yang di sediakan di ruangannya. " Silahkan duduk".

"Kau tidak berubah, ehm?" kata Mr. Jung.

"Bagaimana bisa berubah? Aku selalu seperti ini" jawab Mr. Kim.

"Eum".

"Lalu siapa yang ada di samping Anda, Tuan Jung?" tanya Mr. Kim.

"Ah, perkenalkan dia adalah anakku. Jung Yunho"

"Annyeong, Tuan Kim" sapa Yunho dengan hormat.

"Inikah anak yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku" tawa Mr. Kim.

"Bagaimana ia tampan bukan?" puji Mr. Jung.

"Hahahah... kau bisa saja" ujar Mr. Kim. "Lalu apa yang membawamu kemari Tuan Jung?" tanya Mr. Kim tanpa basa-basi.

"Kim, aku datang kemari untuk menyatukan perusahaanmu dengan perusahaanku. Bagaimana?"

Mr. Kim mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung dengan kata-kata Mr. Jung. Menurutnya mereka sudah menyatukan perusahaan mereka berdua dalam kerjasama kontrak bisnis. Kenapa tiba-tiba membahas hal itu lagi?

"Bukankah kita sudah menyatukannya, ani?"

"Bukan itu, Kim" kata Mr. Jung.

"Lalu?" Mr. Kim semakin bingung dengan apa yang diinginkan Mr. Jung.

"Bagaimana jika kita menikahkan kedua anak kita? Agar kita bisa menyatuka perusahaan kita menjadi lebih besar".

"Hahahhahahaha... kau bercanda Jung. Anakku dan kedua anakmu sama-sama _namja_, ani?"

"Itu tidak masalah. Banyak di luar sana pernikahan sesama jenis, ehm" pernyataan Mr. Jung membuat Mr. Kim berpikir.

"Kau akan menyesal memiliki menantu seperti anakku" canda Mr. Kim.

"Apa salahnya Yunho pasti bisa menjinakkannya, ani?" dan keduanya pun tertawa. Tidak tahukah jika Yunho beberapa kali hanya menghembuskan nafasnya dan memijat pelipisnya.

Yunho tidak habis pikir Ayah-nya menjodohkannya dengan seorang _namja_ bukan _yeoja_ apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ayahnya. Yunho adalah _namja_ normal. Tapi ia bisa apa? Membantah Ayahnya sama saja memutuskan harapan Ayahnya. Ia menjalani semua ini demi perusahaan mereka. Apakah Yunho menyesal dengan keputusannya?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Mr. Jung tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan mendiskusikan hal ini dengan istriku" kata Mr. Kim bijak. Mr. Kim melihat kepribadian Yunho yang cukup baik. Tidak ada salahnya bukan menjodohkan anaknya dengan Yunho.

Mr. Jung hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya misi ia berhasil?

.

.

Changmin sedari tadi menggerutu karena ulah Jaejoong ia kini diomeli habis-habisan oleh Mrs. Kim. Lagi, Jaejoong membuat keonaran yang membuat adik sepupu satu-satunya itu di buat pusing oleh tindakan Jaejoong.

Kali ini sasaran Jaejoong bukan sesama teman brandalan yang ada di kampus melainkan anak dari rektor tempatnya berkuliah. Hal ini membuat Mrs. Kim maupun Changmin memijat kepalanya.

"Sudah Ahjumma katakan berapa kali Changmin-ah, jangan sampai kehilangan Hyungmu yang pabo itu" marah Mrs. Kim.

"Hyung, tidak bisa di lacak keberadaannya Ahjumma" bela Changmin pada Mrs. Kim.

"Kamu harus menemukan Hyungmu itu. Akan Ahjumma nikahkan dia secepatnya kepada namja yang mau menikah dengannya. Jika tidak uang jajanmu akan Ahjumma potong".

"Annddwwweeee...!" pekik Changmin.

"Cepat lakukan perintah Ahjumma".

Mendengar kata uang jajan yang akan di potong membuat Changmin bergegas mencari Jaejoong kembali. Ia tidak akan rela uang jajan bulanannya di potong. Bagaimana nasibnya Changmin dengan kekasihnya yaitu makanan yang berkurang. Membayangkannya saja Changmin malas.

Ketika Changmin ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, sebuah mobil _Ferrari_ warna merah memasukki kediaman keluarga Kim.

_Gocha_

Itu adalah mobil milik Jaejoong. Ternyata Jaejoong sudah pulang. Dengan begitu ia tidak usah mencari Hyungnya yang berandalan itu.

Jaejoong belum sempat menginjakkan kakinya ke tanah, namun Changmin sudah menariknya. Masuk kedalam rumah. Kali ini Hyungnya harus membayar atas kemarahan Mrs. Kim.

"Yak! Yak! Shim Changmin" pekik Jaejoong.

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh?"

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya pada Hyung apa yang Hyung lakukan? Oh, Tuhan! Lama-lama aku bisa gila" cerocos Changmin.

"Yak! Chang food!" pekik Jaejoong saat Changmin membawa Jaejoong ke ruang tengah. Disana dengan anggun Mrs. Kim duduk dengan santai sambil membaca berubah saat melihat Changmin menyeret Jaejoong. Ah! Anak bandelnya rupanya sudah pulang, ehm?

"Mianhae, Hyung. Tapi aku tidak ingin uang jajanku di potong oleh Ahjumma. Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya, Hyung. Jika uang jajanku di potong maka pasokkan makanan yang akan aku makan juga berkurang" jelas Changmin.

"Kau rela menukarku dengan makanan dan di marahi oleh Umma" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada alasan jika menyangkut makanan, Hyung" santai Changmin sambil menaruh kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Yak! KIM JAEJOONG!"Teriak Mrs. Kim ketika melihat Jaejoong.

"Eoh, Umma..."

"Dasar anak nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Mrs. Kim memukul Jaejoong dengan bantal sofa.

"Awww! Ya! Umma..." Jaejoong menghindari pukulan sang Umma.

"Haduh, Kim Jaejoong! Kepalaku!" Mrs. Kim terduduk di sofa karena kelelahan memukuli Jaejoong, sementara Jaejoong yang terus menghindar juga mengatur nafasnya. Changmin jangan di tanya ia sidah berlari menuju dapur untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya.

"..."

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Kau Kim Jaejoong akan aku jodohkan dengan seseorang. Kau paham itu" marah Mrs. Kim.

"ANDWWEEEEE...!" Pekik Jaejoong.

"Kau selalu membuat kepala Umma mau pecah" kata Mrs. Kim.

"Aniya! Joongie tidak mau menikah muda. Umma saja yang menikah" jawab Jaejoong.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak ada penolakkan Kim Jaejoong. Aku sudah pusing mengaturmu".

"Untuk apa Umma mengatur Joongie? Jika Umma dan Appa terkadang tidak ada di rumah. Lalu Umma mau menikahkan Joongie dengan orang yang belum Joongie kenal" cerocos Jaejoong.

"Ini demi kebaikkanmu, Joongie".

"Kebaikkan apa eoh? Umma dan Appa egois. Hanya menginginkan kepentingan kalian saja. Tidak pernah memikirkan Joongie sekalipun" marah Jaejoong.

"Appa, akan menikahkanmu dengan anak teman relasi bisnis Appa" kata Mr. Kim tiba-tiba dari arah pintu masuk ruangan.

"APA?" Jaejoong tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya dari Appa-nya. Kenapa semua orang hari ini membuat ia marah.

"Joongie tidak mau , Appa" kata Jaejoong dingin.

"Tidak ada bantahan, Jae" Mr. Kim menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan dingin.

"Joongie bencin kalian berdua" kata Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim yang menghela nafas panjang.

Mengapa semua orang egois tidak memikirkan perasaan seorang Kim Jaejoong? Tidak ada yang mau mendengarkan apa kemauannya? Mereka selalu bertindak sesuka hatinya tanpa memikirkan keinginan Jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin orang tuanya meluangkan waktu sedikit saja untuknya. Ia tidak meminta apapun, hanya perhatian dan waktu itu sudah cukup untuknya.

.

.

Jaejoong menyusuri malam kota Seoul, setelah bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuanya, ia pergi meninggalkan kediaman orang tuanya. Ia berhak bukan untuk marah dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Jaejoong duduk di kursi taman, ia bingung harus pergi kemana. Senakal-nakalnya Jaejoong jika ia melakukan sesuatu ia pasti akan pulang kerumah. Tapi kali ini ia tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya.

Umma dan Appa-nya hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri. Tidak pernah sama sekali memikirkan dirinya dan juga keinginannya. Kenapa setiap orang tua selalu memikirkan apa mau mereka tidak pernah bertanya sedikitpun keinginan apa yang di mau oleh sang anak?

Jaejoong juga tidak pernah meminta ia melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh seperti ini. Ia hanya butuh Umma dan Appa-nya yang selalu di dekatnya. Tidak lebih.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam Jaejoong sudah duduk di taman selama 3 jam. Ia tidak tahu harus kemana. Jika ia pergi ke sebuah Hotel akan dipastikan Umma dan Appa-nya akan menemukannya. Jika ia pergi kerumah temannya mudah bagi Changmin untuk menemukannya juga.

Malam semakin dingin, Jaejoong tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Namun seseorang berhenti tepat di depannya. Jaejoong menyusuri sepatu yang digunakan orang itu sampai menampakkan wajah imutnya.

"Jaejoongie..." kata suara lumba-lumba yang tiba-tiba Jaejoong ketahui siapa pemilik suara sebenarnya.

"Su-ie Hyung" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya.

Park Junsu, yang biasa di panggil Junsu atau Su-ie. Merupakan teman dekat dari Jaejoong dari sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Mereka bersahabat sejak dulu. Namun Junsu pindah ke Amerika saat kedua orang tuanya menjodohkannya dengan anak dari keluarga Park. Junsu menetap di Amerika bersama dengan suaminya.

Junsu sudah di anggap oleh kakak oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin. Junsu dua tahun lebih tua dari Jaejoong. Setelah lulus dari _High School_, Junsu menikah dengan Yoochun yang merupakan suaminya.

"Joongie, apa kabar?" Junsu duduk di bangku yang tadi di duduki oleh Jaejoong.

"Kabarku baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu setelah menjadi seorang istri,eoh?"

"Sangat baik. Sudah 3 tahun ani tidak bertemu" kekeh Junsu.

"Apa Hyung sudah memiliki anak?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Eum, putra kami baik" senyum Junsu. " Ia sudah bisa berjalan sekarang" sambungnya lagi.

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Hyung?"

"Perjodohanku dengan Chunnie adalah kebahagiaan yang sangat aku syukuri" Junsu tersenyum saat ia mengingat perjodohannya dengan Yoochun.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jaejoong. Senang jika seseorang mencintai suaminya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, ehm? Apa kau masih seperti dulu?" tanya Junsu.

"Aku sedang marah dengan Appa dan Umma, Hyung".

"Wae?".

"Mereka egois ingin menikahkanku dengan seorang _namja_".

"Mereka berbuat seperti itu untuk membuatmu bahagia, ani?" Junsu menghadap Jaejoong.

"Bahagia bagaimana Hyung? Tiap hari Umma selalu memarahiku dan menyuruhku untuk menikah kali ini mereka berdua tidak main-main ingin menjodohkanku dengan orang pilihan Appa" adu Jaejoong.

"Hei, Jaejoongie!" Panggil Junsu agar Jaejoong dapat menghadapnya. "Kau tahu, terkadang apa yang dipilihkan oleh orang tua kita adalah kebaikkan untuk kita. Sedangkan pilihanmu belum tentu baik" nasehat Junsu.

"Mereka terlalu egois Hyung" Jaejoong menatap Junsu.

"Siapa bilang mereka egois, ehm?" Junsu tersenyum melihat Jaejoong. " Jika mereka egois, mereka tidak akan bersusah payah mencarikanmu segudang uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanmu. Sekarang Hyung tanya sudah berapa banyak kau membahagiakan orang tuamu, ehm?".

"Belum ada" jawab Jaejoong polos.

"Kau selalu meminta apapun dengan orang tuamu, ehm. Kali ini turuti saja apa keinginan mereka. Dengan begitu kau bisa membahagiakan orang tuamu. Setidaknya kau membuat mereka bahagia, anitji?" saran Junsu.

"Tapi Hyung aku..."

"Jae, dulu aku dan Yoochun dalam pernikahan kami tidak ada cinta tapi sekarang sungguh aku mencintai suamiku. Tidak ada alasan untuk bisa membahagiakan orang sekitarku" senyum Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong juga tersenyum. " Pulang-lah, lakukan apa yang orang tuamu inginkan" lanjut Junsu yang berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membisu.

Jaejoong terdiam dengan kata-kata Junsu. Ia melihat kepergian sahabatnya. Hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. Sepertinya, ia akan menerima perjodohan ini. Semua demi kebaikkannya dan kebaikkan orang tuanya. Sekali-sekali berguna untuk orang tuanya tidak masalahkan.

.

.

**Maaf Chap ini terlalu pendek. Ini Yoori ketik pas bangun tidur. Jadi, agak ngelantur. Kalo ngebosanin maaf yah.**

**Sorry banyak Typo**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 3

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

.

.

"_**Jae, dulu aku dan Yoochun dalam pernikahan kami tidak ada cinta tapi sekarang sungguh aku mencintai suamiku. Tidak ada alasan untuk bisa membahagiakan orang sekitarku" senyum Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong juga tersenyum. " Pulang-lah, lakukan apa yang orang tuamu inginkan" lanjut Junsu yang berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang membisu. **_

_**Jaejoong terdiam dengan kata-kata Junsu. Ia melihat kepergian sahabatnya. Hanya terlihat punggungnya saja. Sepertinya, ia akan menerima perjodohan ini. Semua demi kebaikkannya dan kebaikkan orang tuanya. Sekali-sekali berguna untuk orang tuanya tidak masalahkan. **_

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan menyusuri malamnya kota Seoul. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan. Ia memikirkan setiap kata-kata dari Junsu. Ia berpikir bahwa selama ini, ia tidak pernah berguna untuk orang sekitarnya. Tidak ada salahnya buka jika ia menerima perjodohan yang dilakukan Appa dan Umma-nya.

Jaejoong tahu, ia selalu membuat masalah dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Sebernarnya itu adalah bentuk agar ia dapat di perhatikan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi tidak masalah bukan berguna untuk orang lain, bahkan demi membahagiakan orang tuanya.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan gerbang pintu rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Dengan keyakinan yang pasti ia melangkahkan kakinya memasukki gerbang pintu rumahnya. Lakukan atau tidak sama sekali itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

Kakinya melangkah memasukki _mansion_ besar yang merupakan rumahnya. Tempat tinggalnya. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan perlahan. Disana ia melihat sosok perempuan yang tertidur di atas sofa.

Mrs. Kim menunggu Jaejoong, selalu seperti ini ketika Jaejoong pergi dari rumah Mrs. Kim selalu menunggu Jaejoong untuk kembali ke rumah. Meskipun Mrs. Kim selalu melakukan tindakkan yang tidak terduga namun jauh di lubuk hatinya paling dalam ia selalu mengkhawatirkan anak semata wayangnya.

"Umma" Jaejoong berlutut di depan Mrs. Kim. Ia melihat jelas wajah lelah Umma-nya. Ia baru menyadari jika Umma-nya sudah memasukki usia yang tidak muda lagi. Pasti Mrs. Kim lelah menghadapi sikap Jaejoong yang terkadang tidak menurutinya.

"Joongie, kau sudah pulang" Mrs. Kim bangun dari tidurnya. Ia tersenyum melihat sang putra yang sudah pulang.

"Umma, mianhae" tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong menangis. Ada perasaan bersalah yang sulit ia ungkapkan.

"Hei, dasar bodoh!" Mrs. Jung memukul kepala Jaejoong pelan. "Kenapa kau menangis, eum ?"tanya Mrs. Kim.

"Ani, Umma. Joongie, minta maaf ne kalo Joongie punya salah dengan Umma dan Appa...hiks...hiks..." seseguk Jaejoong.

Mrs. Kim menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. "Tidak ada salah, ani. Umma dan Appa yang salah terhadap Joongie. Seharusnya kami tidak memaksa Joongie menikah" senyum Mrs. Kim berkembang, membuat Jaejoong semakin bersalah.

"Umma" lirih Jaejoong menatap mata bulat Mrs. Kim yang sama seperti miliknya. "Joongie mau menikah dengan _namja_ yang Appa pilihkan untuk Joongie" sambung Jaejoong

"Benarkah, Joongie mau menikah?" Mrs. Kim terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Ne, Umma. Semua demi kebaikkan Joongie bukan? Apa salahnya Joongie menuruti permintaan Umma dan Appa" Jaejoong tersenyum membuat Mrs. Kim tersenyum.

"Apa benar Joongie mau menikah dengan _namja_ yang dipilihkan oleh Appa?" tanya Mrs. Kim meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Umma, Joongie mau" Jaejoong memeluk Mrs. Jung. Ini adalah merupakan keputusan yang ia pilih. Ia berharap dengan begini Jaejoong bisa membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Jaejoong tahu ia selalu berbuat onar tapi sekali saja ia menuruti apa kata orang tuanya. Dan memberikan senyuman untuk kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

Pagi ini Mr. Jung, Kyuhun dan Yunho berada di ruang makan. Mereka sedang menyantap sarapan pagi. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang bisa memecahkan keheningan dalam suasana ruang makan itu.

Yunho sebelum berangkat ke kampus, ia mampir ke rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa berkas kantornya yang tertinggal. Awalnya ia ingin segera berangkat ke kantor, namun Mr. Jung menyuruhnya untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Suara denting sendok dan garpu yang bergesekkan dengan piring menjadi dominasi ruangan itu. Kyuhyun sibuk dengan makanannya. Ia berulang kali melirik sang kakak dan Appa-nya. Ia sangat bosan dengan suasana yang seperti ini. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sampai ...

"Mr. Kim setuju jika kau menikah dengan putra satu-satunya" kata Mr. Jung tiba-tiba.

"Tadi pagi ia menghubungi, Appa. Dan menyetujui tentang perjodohanmu dengan putranya" sambung Mr. Jung lagi.

"Sampai kapan Appa mengatur Hyung ?" dingin Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah pada Appa-nya.

"Kyu..." tegur Yunho.

"Dan kau, Hyung. Kau mau saja menjadi boneka Appa" kata Kyuhyun menghentakkan sendok dan garpu membuat dentingan suara yang keras. Lalu ia segera pergi meninggalkan ruang makan yang menurutnya terasa dingin.

"Kyu..." panggil Yunho.

"Biarkan saja dia" Mr. Jung menatap Yunho. "Hari ini Appa akan datang ke kediaman Mr. Kim. Appa harap kau ikut bersama dengan Appa" lanjut Mr. Jung.

"Tapi Appa..."

"Ingat, Jung Yunho. Tidak ada penolakkan" tekan Mr. Jung yang di sambut oleh helaan nafas dari Yunho.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ini yang membuatnya malas berada di rumanya sendiri. Banyak aturan yang harus ia turuti. Permintaan Appa-nya selalu membuat ia menuruti apa kata Jung senior itu.

Yunho berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mampu menolak dan melakuka sesuatu sesuka hatinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya, ia selalu tidak bisa menolak keinginan Appa-nya. Ini yang selalu membuat Yunho selalu meruntukki dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"Hahahhahahahha... Hyung, kau pasti bercanda bukan" Changmin tertawa cukup keras di taman kampusnya. Jaejoong menceritakan semuanya, jika ia menerima tawaran Mr. dan Mrs. Kim yang akan menjodohkannya.

Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Karena Changmin menertawakannya. Menurut Changmin tidak mungkin seorang Kim Jaejoong menerima tawaran gila dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Ini sangat menggelikan" ujar Changmin.

_Plak_

Dengan senang hati Jaejoong memukul kepala Changmin, membuat adik sepupu kesayangan Jaejoong itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Appoooo!" kata Changmin mengusap-ngusap kepala belakangnya.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku ingin memukulmu" kata Jaejoong.

"Tetap saja kau seperti preman, Hyung. Meskipun kau sebentar lagi akan menikah" ujar Changmin.

"Kau..." Jaejoong ingin memukul Changmin kembali namun Changmin sudah pergi meninggalkannya.

Tiba-tiba Changmin berbalik,"HYUNG!AKU SARANKAN JIKA KAU MENIKAH AKU HARAP KAU JANGAN TERLALU GALAK!" Teriak Changmin. Semua orang yang ada di taman kampus menatap Jaejoong.

"YAK! KIM CHANGMIN!" Pekik Jaejoong mengejar Changmin yang sudah terlebih dahulu berlari menghindari Jaejoong.

Akhirnya, siang ini Changmin dan Jaejoong terlibat aksi kejar-kejaran. Yang membuat orang-orang sekitarnya menatap pasangan saudara itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara dari kejauhan sepasang mata musang, hanya tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berdua. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kampus itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya dengan kasar. Saat Changmin datang kehadapannya. Ia menatap Changmin dengan tajam.

"Kau terlambat 20 menit" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Tadi aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Hyungku" jawab Changmin sambil mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah berkejar-kejaran dengan Jaejoong, Changmin baru ingat jika ia memiliki janji dengan Kyuhyun. Secepat kilat Changmin berlari dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggunya.

"Benarkah?" dingin Kyuhyun.

"Benar" Changmin duduk di depan Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka berada di perpustakaan kampus. Setiap jam istirahat Kyuhyun maupun Changmin akan berkunjung ke perpustakaan, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berada di perpustakaan ataupun di kantin untuk sekedar membicarakan tentang mata kuliah yang sedang mereka tempuh.

"Kenapa hari ini orang-orang sangat menyebalkan?" gerutu Kyuhyun namun bisa di dengar oleh Changmin.

"Enak saja. Aku tidak menyebalkan" jawab Changmin membuka buku yang ingin ia baca.

"Buktinya kau terlambat dan membuatku menunggu" Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, haruskah aku menciummu baru kau mau memaafkanku"Changmin menjawab dengan asal dan sukses membuat pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

"A..ani" gugup Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah ?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Kau menyebalkan, KIM CHANGMIN!" marah Kyuhyun. _Namja_ berkulit putih itu meninggalkan Changmin yang kebingungan dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang salah bukan dengan ucapannya. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun mesti marah padanya. Tidak tahukah kau Kim Changmin, saat kau mengatakan hal itu jantung Kyuhyun berdetak dua kali lipat, ani

.

.

Jaejoong merasa bosan dengan mata kuliah yang saat ini sedang berlangsung. Ia menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sesekali ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yap, Jaejong akan kelihatan sangat _cute_ saat ia melakukan hal-hal yang tidak pernah ia perlihatkan di depan orang lain kecuali di depan adik sepupunya dan juga kedua orang tuanya.

Namun kali ini tanpa ia sadari, Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu yang membuat orang-orang sekitarnya ingin sekali memakannya. Jaejoong yang biasanya tidur di setiap matakuliah kali ini ia mendengarkan apa yang DosenLeejelaskan. Meskipun ia merasa bosan.

Jika Jaejoong diam seperti ini banyak orang-orang mengaguminya. Tapi jika Jaejoong melakukan keonaran banyak yang mengumpat dirinya. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana sosok Kim Jaejoong sebenarnya, eum

Yunho sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan Dosen Lee menjelaskan apapun di depan kelasnya. Ia sibuk menatap Jaejoong. Terkadang ia tersenyum ketika Jaejoong melakukan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat 'unik'.

Mata kuliah Dosen Lee telah berakhir. Yunho masih menatap Jaejoong. Sampai pada akhirnya mata bulat Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata musang miliknya. Ia tersenyum, di sambut Jaejoong dengan senyum biasa.

Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Yunho masih menatap punggung Jaejoong. Lalu, ia menghela nafas. "Berapa kali hari ini aku menghela nafas?" tanya-nya pada diri sendiri. "Hah!" sambungnya lalu Yunho keluar dari kelasnya.

.

.

Seperti janji Mr. Jung malam ini ia berkunjung ke kediaman Mr. Kim bersama dengan Yunho. Tidak lupa ia mengajak Kyuhyun. Mereka sudah berada di kediama keluarga Kim. Mr. Jung memasukki rumah besar Mr. Kim. Ia di sambut oleh Mr. dan Mrs Kim.

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami" kata Mr. Kim.

"Terimakasih"jawab Mr. Jung.

Mereka berlima berbincang sambil menunggu Jaejoong dan Changmin yang sedang keluar membeli sesuatu.

Changmin dan Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki mereka memasukki _mansion_. Jaejoong yang berada di belakang Changmin sedikit terkejut saat Changmin tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yak! Min..."

"Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Siapa Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong yang bingung.

"Ah! Itu dia, Joongie kemari nak" kata Mrs. Kim yang duduk di sofa bersama dengan Mr. Kim, Mr. Jung, Yunho dan Kyuhyun.

"Joongie, dia Yunho. Jung Yunho yang akan menikah denganmu" kata Mr. Kim.

"MWOOOO?KAU?" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Cuap-cuap :**

**LEETEUKSEMOX : ceritanya memang seperti ini **

**Guest : Ne, cerita ini di blog Yoori maupun di note FB Yoori sudah Chap sepuluh ini akan Yoori usahain update di FFn  
**

**dienha : Konfliknya masih lama sekitar Chap 8 atau 9  
**

**yoon HyunWoon: Sudah di Chap 10 kok :-)**

** : Terimakasih masukkannya Yoori membuat cerita ini berbeda dengan cerita author lain mungkin lebih ke pengalaman hidup seseorang yang dipisahkan oleh mertuanya.**

**littlecupcake noona: Ini memang repost :-) kemarin sempat Yoori hapus karena ada pemberitahuan dari adminnya lagi buat ngepost di tempat lain . Oh, iya FB Yoori kemarin sempat Yoori tutup karena kemarin Yoori lagi test masuk perguruan tinggi buat melanjutkan sekolah :-) Silahkan Add lagi : Yoori Michiyo**

**unochu: soalnya Yoori bosan sama Yunho yang brandalan. Sekali-kali buat cerita yang beda :-)  
**

**Guest : ne ^_^ Terimakasih.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 4

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

.

.

"_**Ah! Itu dia, Joongie kemari nak" kata Mrs. Kim yang duduk di sofa bersama dengan Mr. Kim, Mr. Jung, Yunho dan Kyuhyun. **_

"_**Joongie, dia Yunho. Jung Yunho yang akan menikah denganmu" kata Mr. Kim. **_

"_**MWOOOO?KAU?" Ucap Yunho dan Jaejoong serempak. **_

.

.

Jaejoong membolak balik tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya. Malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak habis pikir Yunho merupakan teman sekelasnya di kampus. Yah, memang mereka tidak begitu dekat. Namun, setidaknya Jaejoong tahu.

Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukkan bantal. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika ia benar-benar menikah dengan Yunho? Yunho pasti sudah mengetahui kelakuan Jaejoong di kampus. Bagaimana si cantik ini melakukan sesuatu dengan sesuka hatinya?

Jaejoong tahu Yunho memiliki pribadi yang baik. Tidak seperri dirinya. Melakukan tindakkan seenaknya. Jika Jaejoong merupakan masalah bagi kampusnya berbeda dengan Yunho yang selalu membuat prestasi di kampusnya.

"Ah! Ini bahkan seperti mimpi" Jaejoong terbangun dari tidur-tidurannya dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Menikah dengan Yunho sama dengan bunuh diri" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Aku pun tak habis pikir Hyung akan menikah dengan Yunho Hyung" Changmin berdiri di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Pemuda jangkung itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong. Changmin tahu jika Jaejoong sedang gelisah. Changmin saja tidak menyangka Kakak sepupunya akan menikah dengan Yunho yaitu kakak dari sahabatnya.

"Jika aku benar-benar menikah dengan Yunho. Apa jadinya?" kata Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku rasa mungkin Yunho Hyung mendapatkan Hyung bukan sebuah keberuntungan" jawab Changmin asal.

_PLAK!_

Dengan sukses Jaejoong mendaratkan pukulan bantal di kepala Changmin membuat si empunya kesakitan.

"YAK! Hyung, Appo!" pekik Changmin.

"Kau yang membuatku marah, Kim" datar Jaejoong.

"Kau yang meminta pendapatku jadi harus aku jawab" kata Changmin tak terima.

"Kau ingin aku pukul lagi,eoh?" sahut Jaejoong.

"Kau!" Changmin menghela nafas panjang menatap Jaejoong. "Ah! Mungkin Hyung beruntung mendapatkan Yunho Hyung. Tapi Yunho Hyung mendapatkan Hyung sebuah musibah" canda Changmin membuat Jaejoong malam itu marah-marah tidak jelas kepada Changmin.

.

.

Yunho duduk di depan balkon kamarnya sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat. Ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian satu jam yang lalu. Saat ia dan keluarganya berkunjung ke rumah kediaman keluarga Kim. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan di jodohkan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merupakan namja dingin, suka membuat keributan di kampusnya, bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang berani mendekati seorang Kim Jaejoong yang merupakan pewaris tunggal keluarga Kim.

Ini merupakan takdir yang tidak ia duga, ehm? Ternyata di balik kelakuan negatif Jaejoong sebenarnya namja cantik itu adalah pribadi yang hangat. Yah, meskipun banyak orang yang tidak merasakan kehangatan yang di rasakan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho mengingat saat ia disuruh oleh Appa dan kedua orang tua Jaejoong untuk berbicara berdua saja. Ia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat kepolosan Jaejoong. Ia tidak pernah menduga Jaejoong memiliki pribadi yang unik, ani?

**FLASBACK**

_Satu Jam yang lalu_

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk di bangku taman belakang rumah Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk dengan PSP miliknya. Yunho terus saja memperhatikan _namja_ cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Ah! Yunho baru kali ini menatap _namja_ cantik yang ada di hadapannya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"MATI!" Seru Jaejoong saat games yang ada di genggamannya _game over_.

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati Yunho menatapnya. Jaejoong bingung apa yang dipikirkan _namja_ tampan yang ada di hadapannya. Yunho yang ketahuan memperhatikan Jaejoong langsung membuang mukanya melihat apa saja yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Wae?" dingin Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada" santai Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah kecil Yunho.

DEG

Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa centi. Yunho menatap mata bulat milik Jaejoong. Seakan terhipnotis ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jaejoong. "Kau terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, Jae" puji Yunho tiba-tiba.

_BLUSSSSHHH_

Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa marah dengan Yunho saat ia mengatakanJaejoong cantik. Bahkan Jaejoong terlihat malu saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dari Yunho. Ia berdiri dan pura-pura menatap daerah mana saja asal bukan ke arah Yunho. Jaejoong mulai merasa gugup, ketika ia melirik Yunho tersenyum padanya.

"Aku pergi" kata Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ingin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

_GREP_

Baru beberapa langkah Yunho mencengkram tangan kanan Jaejoong. "Bukankah kita harus saling mengenal?" suara bass Yunho membuat Jaejoong menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku mimpi apa semalam Jung. Yang jelas kenapa aku harus menikah denganmu" kesal Jaejoong.

"Aniya" santai Yunho. "Jujur saja aku juga cukup terkejut dengan hal ini" sambung Yunho lagi.

"..."

"Bukankah kita belum mencobanya? Kita akan sama-sama belajar dalam hal mencintai, ehm?" Bisik Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mematung.

"YAK! JUNG YUNHO!" Teriak Jaejoong.

"Dasar gila! Cinta saja tidak aku padanya. Bahkan menjalankan pernikahan sesama jenis membuatku merinding. Oh! Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Semua orang sepertinya tidak ada yang waras" gerutu Jaejoong.

**FLASHBACK END**

Yunho tertawa cukup keras mengingat wajah Jaejoong yang merona merah. Baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Jaejoong yang terlihat malu-malu. Biasanya_ namja_ cantik itu bersikap dingin pada siapa saja.

"Kau terlihat sangat lucu, Jae" Yunho bermonolog sendiri.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu" lanjut Yunho sambil menyesap teh yang ada di tangannya.

.

.

"Joongie pernikahanmu dengan Yunho akan diadakan minggu depan" ujar Mrs. Kim saat menarus nasi goreng Kimchi ke piring.

"Ne, Umma" malas Jaejoong.

"Hari ini Yunho akan menjemputmu, untuk mencoba baju pernikahan kalian".

"Ne, Umma".

"Ingat tidak ada..."

"Ne, Umma" potong Jaejoong. Padahal Mrs. Kim belum selesai berbicara, tapi Jaejoong sudah menjawab terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong berdiri dari kursi meja makan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya. "YAK! Umma belum selesai berbicara" kata Mrs. Kim.

Hari ini Jaejoong merasa sangat malas sekali menanggapi ucapan Ummanya. Ia tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Karena Yunho tadi malam sudah mengingatkannya. Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namun saat ia ingin menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Hyung!" Changmin terengah-engah membuka pintu mobil Jaejoong.

"Kau lagi, Kim! Menyebalkan" gerutu Jaejoong.

"Hyung, kau sudah di jemput oleh Yunho Hyung" kata Changmin melirik ke arah belakang dimana _namja_ tampan dengan menggunakan _t-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan celana jeans biru. Dengan jaket jeans senada dengan celananya. Yunho menggunakan kacamata hitam yang membuat siapapun terpesona padanya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dasboard depan mobil miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia lipat ke depan. Senyuman yang berlian menghiasi wajah cerah Yunho.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong sudah mengerucut bibirnya ketika melihat Yunho sudah berdiri di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan menjemputnya sepagi ini.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar menyebalkan" Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya menghampiri Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Beginikah sifat sebenarnya seorang Kim Jaejoong yang tidak diketahui banyak orang? Jaejoong terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakkan. Bahkan membuat Yunho semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ada apa Jung?" ketus Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya menjemputmu, bukankah kita ada kelas pagi ini?" santai Yunho. "Masuklah" Yunho membukakan pintu mobil penumpang.

"Aku punya mobil sendiri" sahut Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau akan menjadi istriku" Yunho tidak mau kalah dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau sama saja dengan mereka" gerutu Jaejoong yang masuk ke dalam mobil milik Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Jaejoong. Ia melirik Changmin yang mengacungkan jempolnya. Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Changmin kemudian ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Tidak ada yang dibicarakan ketika Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di dalam mobil. Jaejoong terus saja memandang ke luar jendela. Sementara Yunho, ia fokus menyetir mobil. Namun sesekali ia melirik Jaejoong yang hanya menatap jalanan kota Seoul yang ramai.

"Kau menyesal akan menikah denganku" Yunho memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"Kau tidak berpikir ini salah?" tanya Jaejoong balik. Kali ini Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang sedang menyetir.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin membahagiakan Appaku" jawab Yunho sesekali ia melirik Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya ingin berguna untuk kedua orang tuaku" lirih Jaejoong.

"Lalu?"

"Selama ini aku tidak berguna untuk mereka, tapi biarkan sekali ini aku berguna bagi mereka " jawab Jaejoong yakin.

Yunho menepikan mobilnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jaejoong dan tersenyum," kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama, lalu apa yang salah?"

"Ini salah, Yun. Kau dan aku _namja_"Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jae, kau harus percaya jika aku dapat membahagiakanmu" Yunho menyentuh dagu Jaejoong agar _namja _cantik itu dapat menatapnya. "Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong yang berusaha mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong.

_Bruuukkkk_

"Eum, aku rasa begitu" tanpa rasa bersalah Jaejoong mendorong Yunho. Membuat Yunho merengut sebal.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka Kyu kita akan menjadi saudara" kata Changmin dengan antusias.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun hari ini duduk di bangku taman kuliah. Mereka menyaksikan kedatangan Yunho dan Jaejoong dalam satu mobil. Membuat banyak orang yang berada di kampus itu bertanya-tanya.

"Ah! Ini merupakan sandiwara, Kim" dingin Kyuhyun yang kembali tenggelam membaca buku.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" Kyuhyun menatap bola mata Changmin yang penuh pertanyaan. "Aku akan menjaga Jae Hyung, Min" batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling membagiakan untuk keluarga Jung dan keluarga Kim. Dimana pernikahaan antara Jaejoong dan Yunho berlangsung. Banyak kolega-kolega dari perusahaan lain yang berdatangan dan mengucapkan selamat kepada kedua mempelai. Bahkan teman-teman kampus Yunho berdatangan untuk mengucapkan selamat.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum saat teman-teman Yunho menatapnya. Jujur saja, ini merupakan resepsi pernikahan yang sangat membosankan. Tidak ada yang spesial. Ia terlalu lelah untuk beramah-tamah.

Pukul 10 malam acara telah selesai. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke Apartement miliknya. Awalnya Mrs. Kim menyuruh mereka untuk tinggal di kediaman Jaejoong. Namun Mr. Jung sudah menyiapkan acara malam pertama mereka di Apartement milik Yunho.

_Clek_

Yunho membuka pintu Apartementnya. Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho dari belakang. Ia melihat tatanan Apartement Yunho yang minimalis dan elegan. Berbeda dengan kamarnya, yang jauh dari kata elegan.

"Kau menyukainya" suara bass mengangetkan Jaejoong. Yunho sudah memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang membuat Jaejoong bergidik takut.

"..."

"Jae, kita..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 5

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Kak Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

.

.

"_**Kau menyukainya" suara bass mengangetkan Jaejoong. Yunho sudah memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang membuat Jaejoong bergidik takut. **_

"_**..."**_

"_**Jae, kita..."**_

.

.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong terdiam. Haruskah ia melakukan'sesuatu' di luar nalar mereka?

Jaejoong hanya diam saat nafas Yunho mulai terasa semakin dekat. Apakah ini adalah hal yang wajar ? Ia dan Yunho sama-sama _namja_. Ia menikah dengan Yunho adalah suatu hal kesalahan. Ia memang ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi bukan berarti menikah dengan _namja, ehm_?

Jarak semakin lama semakin menipis. Jantung Jaejoong berdegub tidak karuan. Ia mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Bibir Yunho berhasil mendarat di bibir merah milik Jaejoong. Diam. Lama mereka berdiam. Mata Jaejoong membulat saat merasakan bibir Yunho yang mulai bergerak. Jujur, Jaejoong tidak pernah melakukan hal ini bahkan kepada _yeoja_ sekalipun. Yunho merupakan orang pertama yang melakukan ciuman ini kepadanya.

Tangan Yunho memegang kedua pipi Jaejoong. Ia merasa bingung karena tidak ada respon dari _namja_ cantik yang ada di hadapannya ini. Apa Jaejoong tidak menyadari tentang ciuman yang mereka lakukan?

Terpaksa _namja _tampan itu menyudahi ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Ia terkejut melihat Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam. "Jae..." panggil Yunho. Tidak ada jawaban dari _namja_ cantik yang ada dihadapannya.

"Jae, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho yang khawatir dengan istrinya.

"Yun, apa kau tidak bermasalah dengan hubungan kita ini ?" Jaejoong balik bertanya pada Yunho.

"Yah, aku tahu jika ini adalah sesuatu yang tabu. Tapi aku mencoba mencintaimu. Tidak ada salahnya bukan?" kata Yunho yang duduk di atas sofa.

"Tapi kau tahu siapa aku bukan?" takut-takut Jaejoong mengatakan pada suaminya.

Yunho menjawab dengan anggukkan." Siapa sangka jika aku menikah dengan seorang Kim Jaejoongpembuat onar di kampus, ehm?" jawab Yunho menghadap Jaejoong yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho mengelus surai rambut Jaejoong. Membuat _namja _ cantik itu menunduk dalam. "Kita akan sama-sama belajar untuk mencintai, Jae" lirih Yunho kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa ketagihan dengan bibir merah milik Jaejoong. Semakin lama jarak mereka semakin menipis. "Kau adalah milikku, Jae" suara berat Yunho membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika.

Yunho berhasil mendaratkan bibir hatinya ke bibir _plum_ milik Jaejoong. Ia menyesap bibir Jaejoong. Menggerakkan bibirnya secara perlahan. Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup matanya merasakan ciuman lembut dari suaminya. Ia bahkan bingung untuk membalas ciuman dari suaminya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia hanya menikmati ciuman yang lakukan oleh Yunho.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho melepaskan ciumannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sukses merona memerah. Bahkan _namja_ cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Jae, aku menginginkanmu" bisik Yunho.

Hal ini membuat Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Yunho yang kini tersenyum nakal.

_Brukk_

"Yak! Yun, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaejoong terkejut saat Yunho mendorongnya ke belakang.

"Aku menginginanmu" jawab Yunho.

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di perjalanan menuju rumah kediaman keluarga Jung. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berlangsung dikeduanya. Hening. Itulah yang kini terjadi diantara mereka.

Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada rumah tangga Hyung-nya. Ia tahu pasti Appanya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Kyuhyun tahu Appanya memiliki rencana yang besar untuk semua ini, ani? Tidak mungkin Appanya menjodohkan Hyungnya jika tidak memiliki maksud tertentu, ani?

Changmin yang sedari tadi menyetir mobil, melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Changmin tahu jika Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ia tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu apapun. Pasti ada yang tidak ia ketahui dari namja berkulit putih itu.

"Kyu, apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Changmin yang sedang melirik ke arahnya. "Tidak ada" jawaban singkat keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau memiliki masalah ceritakan padaku. Bukankah aku sahabatmu?"

"Mungkin lebih baik tidak usah mengatakan apapun kepadamu, Kim. Sampai aku yakin dengan jawabanku sendiri" Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhkan ke kursi penumpang.

"Yah! Aku rasa itu lebih baik" ujar Changmin yang fokus menyetir mobilnya.

'_Aku akan mengatakan padamu, jika apa yang aku rasakan ini benar, Changmin. Ini menyangkut Hyungmu dan juga Hyungku. Pasti kau akan marah jika kaui tahu sifat Appaku'_batin Kyuhyun melihat pemandangan malam keluar jendela mobil milik Changmin.

.

.

Yunho mencium setiap inchi tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang awalnya menolak akhirnya memasrahkan diri. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Jaejoong hanya bisa mengikuti permainan Yunho.

"Eung... Yun..."Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho mengulum _nipple_ miliknya.

Yunho menyusuri setiap tubuh Jaejoong. Tidak tahu sejak kapan mereka sudah tidak menggunakan pakaian milik masing-masing.

Yunho menjilati perut Jaejoong. Kemudian ia menyeringai saat melihat sesuatu milik Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri. Jaejoong, jangan ditanya dia sudah mendesah tidak karuan. Bahkan ia menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya.

Yunho mengulum milik Jaejoong. "Euummm...euungghhhh...Yunnieeehhhh..." desah Jaejoong. Membuat Yunho bersemangat memasukkan milik Jaejoong ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong menikmati setiap sentuhan suaminya. Tidak dihiraukan lagi siapa dirinya. Meskipun logikanya berjalan, namun kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh seorang Jung Yunho lebih besar.

Yunho memasukkan jari tengahnya kedalam _hole_ milik Jaejoong. "Yak! Yun..." Jajeoong terkejut saat Yunho memasukkan jarinya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak kencang.

"Sttttttssssssttttt... tenanglah" bisik Yunho. "Aku akan pelan-pelan, Boo" ujar Yunho sambil mencium kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong tanpa sadar memejamkan matanya.

Yunho mulai menggerakkan jari tengahnya. Namu tiba-tiba ...

_Jleb_

"YUNNIEEEE..."Teriak Jaejoong saat Yunho memasukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus. Jaejoong berteriak kencang. Namun Yunho langsung membungkam bibir _cherry_ Jaejoong dengan bibir hatinya.

Setetes airmata menetes di kedua _doe eyes_ milik namja cantik yang ada di bawah Yunho itu. Yunho menyudahi aksi ciumannya, ia menatap Jaejoong. Lalu menghapus airmata Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka matanya. Ia melihat Yunho yang tersenyum padanya.

Yunho mencium kening _namja_ cantik yang ada di bawahnya dengan sayang. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Yunho turun kebawah mencium hidung milik Jaejoong. Tanpa mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya di _hole_ milik Jaejoong. Lalu ia mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong.

"Percaya padaku, Jae" kata-kata menenangkan dari Yunho. Kemudian _namja _tampan itu menggerakkan ketiga tangannya. Awalnya memang terasa sakit, namun lama-kelamaan Jaejoong menikmatinya.

Malam ini merupakan malam pertama milik Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kalian tahu bukan apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya.

.

.

Matahari telah tersenyum dibalik tirai milik pasangan kekasih yang saling berpelukkan. Jaejoong mengernyap kedua matanya. Menyesuaikan pandangannya.

Hangat. Itu yang pertama kali ia rasakan. Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Sekilas, ia tersenyum. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang akan melindunginya. Tapi ia tahu jika pernikahan ini adalah salah. Tapi ia tidak mampu berbuat apapun.

Ini merupakan pagi yang indah, menurut Jaejoong. Tadi malam tidak tahu berapa kali mereka 'melakukannya' tapi pagi ini Jaejoong merasa sangat senang saat Yunho mendekap dirinya dengan erat.

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya. Ia terkekeh melihat Yunho tertidur dengan posisi mulut terbuka. Ia memandangi wajah Yunho lama. Tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat, jemari Jaejoong menyusuri wajah milik Yunho. Wajah yang sempurna itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjanji ia akan belajar untuk bisa mencintai Yunho. Meskipun ia tahu ini salah. Tapi mencoba tidak ada salahnya, ani?

_CUP_

Sebuah ciuman dibibir Jaejoong. Jaejoong tekejut saat mengetahui siapa pelakunya yang tersenyum.

"_Morning Kiss_" suara serak keluar dari bibir hati Yunho. Ia terkekeh melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam. Jujur, sebenarnya ia sudah terbangun saat Jaejoong menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun, ia berpura-pura masih tidur.

_Blussshh_

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah. Ia kemudian membelakangi Yunho. Marah, ehm?

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, ani" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong. Bukan, Jaejoong tidak ingin menjawab. Namun ia terlalu gugup dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Jae..." panggil Yunho. "Jae, kau marah padaku" sambung Yunho lagi. Jaejoong masih tak bergeming.

Yunho menumpu dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong yang kini sudah banyak hasil karya milik Yunho tadi malam. Yunho mengecup bahu Jaejoong.

"Yak! Yun..." Jaejoong berbalik dan memicingkan matanya.

"Wae?" jawab Yunho bingung.

_CUP_

Yunho kembali mencium bibi merah milik Jaejoong. Yunho tidak tahu sejak kapa ia ketagihan dengan bibir milik Jaejoong. Ah, sepertinya mereka berdua akan melakukan kegiatan mereka seperti tadi malam, ehm?

.

.

Changmin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat berada di taman kampus. Bukan karena kecerobohan _Hyung_ sepupu-nya melainkan cara jalan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat aneh.

Bahkan saat Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya. Jaejoong mengaduh kesakitan hal ini membuat Changmin tambah tertawa keras.

"YAK! KIM CHANGMIN..." Teriak Jaejoong dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hahahhaha... aku tidak menyangka jika Yunho _Hyung_ akan menyerangmu langsung" gelak tawa Changmin.

"Ia seperti beruang, ani?" sebal Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan" jawab Changmin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Jika aku tidak menikmatinya aku harus bagaimana?" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Hahahhahaha... kau mengakuinya" tawa Changmin.

"YAK!" Jaejoong tanpa berprikemanusian memukul kepala Changmin.

"YAK! Kenapa memukulku,eoh?" gerutu Changmin.

"Karena kau menyebalkan, Kim" ujar Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih menertawakannya.

.

.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Jaejoong. Kyuhyun datang menghampiri Changmin yang masih duduk di taman _Universitas_.

"Min..." Kyuhyun menyodorkan sekotak bekal bento kepada Changmin.

"Kyu.." senyum Changmin.

Kyuhyun duduk di samping Changmin. Kemudian ia membuka buku kuliah miliknya. Changmin, jangan di tanya dia sudah membuka kotak bento yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tahu Yunho _Hyung_ sudah 'melakukan' itu pada Jaejoong _Hyung_" Changmin terkekeh saat ia membayangkan jalan Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menoleh, ia mengeryitkan dahinya bingung dengan kata-kata Changmin. "Maksudnya?"

"Mereka 'melakukan' itu" kedua tangan Changmin saling mengatup lalu saling mendekatnya seperti orang berciuman.

"MWOOOO?" pekik Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa mereka akan segera memiliki anak" santai Changmin sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Min, aku ingin memberitahumu" Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius.

"Ya, katakan saja" ujar Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Min, sebenarnya ..."

.

.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 6

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Kak Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

.

.

"_**Min, aku ingin memberitahumu" Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius. **_

"_**Ya, katakan saja" ujar Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. **_

"_**Min, sebenarnya ..."**_

.

.

Changmin terdiam saat Kyuhyun mengatakan semuanya. Ia menatap wajah _namja _berkulit putih itu. Dalam pikiran _namja_ berwajah kekanakkan itu berpikir bahwa ini adalah salah. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kepadanya ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakan sekarang, Kyunnie?" kata Changmin yang tidak percaya.

"Aku yakin kau juga sama seperti _Hyung_-ku bukan tidak mempercayaiku" jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum miris.

"Kyu..." Changmin menunjukkan wajah seriusnya dan menatap bola mata Kyuhyun. " Ini bukan menyangkut kehidupan _Hyung_-mu melainkan juga kehidupan _Hyung_-ku. Jika _Appa_mu hanya menginginkan kerjasama perusahaan kenapa tidak meminta pada _Ahjussi_ baik-baik. Bukan menyatukan _Hyungku _ dan _Hyungku _setelah itu _Hyungku_ ditinggalkan begitu" marah Changmin.

"Min, Aku tahu bagaimana sifat _Appaku_ jadi aku mohon mari kita menjaga keutuhan rumah tangga _Hyungku _dan _Hyungmu_" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Jika kau mengetahui watak _Appamu_ mengapa kau tidak melarang _Hyungmu, _Hah!" bentak Changmin.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya..." gumam Kyuhyun seperti bisikkan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Changmin. "KATAKAN PADAKU AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA, KIM CHANGMIN" Pekik Kyuhyun, ia sudah berusaha untuk tidak tersulut marah seperti Changmin.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika Mr. Jung akan melakukan hal ini kepada keluarga. Bagaimana nasib Hyungnya suatu saat nanti ? Jika tiba-tiba Mr. Jung menyuruh Yunho meninggalkannya. Changmin takut jika nanti Jaejoong sudah jatuh cinta dengan Yunho. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Lalu bagaimana dengan _Ahjussi _dan _Ahjumma_nya mereka pasti akan kecewa dengan Yunho. Bukan hanya Yunho melainkan Jaejoong.

"Jika _Appa_ku melakukannya bagaimana ?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku" Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Ini akan menyakitkan semua orang kau tahu itu. Terlebih Jaejoong _hyung_" lirih Changmin.

"Hiks...hiks... mianhae..." sebuah tangisan lolos dari Kyuhyun. Sungguh setelah ia tahu rencana Mr. Jung, Kyuhyun bingung ingin mengatakan semuanya pada siapa. Karena menurutnya ia tidak ada orang yang dapatia percaya selain Changmin dan Yunho.

"Kau tahu, kita akan sama-sama menjaga mereka" Changmin menghapus airmata Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. "_Uljima"_ lirih Changmin, ia tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" kata-kata Kyuhyun terpotong.

"Hanya kita berdua yang tahu, ani. Jaejoong dan Yunho _Hyung _jangan sampai mereka tahu. Sampai waktunya tiba, kita akan pikirkan rencana selanjutnya" ujar Changmin yang disertai anggukkan.

.

.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam menatap makanan yang tersaji diatas meja makan. Ia merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna dalam Apartement milik Yunho. Semua makanan yang tersaji adalah hasil masakkan sang suami.

Sepulang dari kampus, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia melihat ada secarik kertas di atas meja makan. Pesan dari Yunho, jika siang ini ia tidak dapat menemani _namja_ cantik itu makan. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia merasa menjadi seorang istri yang tidak berguna.

Jaejoong segera menyambar telpon rumah. Ia menekan tombol untuk menelpon sang _Umma_. Jaejoong tersenyum saat melihat tulisan Yunho yang mengatakan '_I Love You_'. Ada perasaan hangat yang masuk ke dalam hatinya. Namun, ia tidak menyadari perasaan itu.

"_Yeoboseo_" sapa seseorang dari seberang line.

"_Umma_" seru Jaejoong.

"Ne, ada apa _changya?_"

"Umma, Joongie ingin bertanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Apakah seorang istri harus bisa memasak?" polos Jaejoong.

"_Oh, my god_, Jae! Kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu. Tentu saja, _Pabbo_" jawab Mrs. Kim.

"Bagaimana ini aku bahkan tidak bisa memasak?"

"Kau bisa belajar, Jae".

"Aku sungguh istri yang tidak berguna, ani".

"Sejak kapan kau menyadari kau tidak berguna, ehm?" canda Mrs. Kim.

"UMMAA!" Pekik Jaejoong. Kenapa baru sekarang Jaejoong menyadari bahwa ia tidak berguna bagi orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Hah! Kau bisa belajar, ani. Sekarang kewajibanmu bukan hanya sebagai mahasiswa melainkan seorang istri" nasehat Mrs. Kim.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi seorang istri?" gerutu Jaejoong.

"_Umma_ pikir kau sangat cocok dengan peran itu" jawab Mrs. Kim seenaknya.

Jaejoong yang mendengarkan sang Umma hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu," Umma, benar-benar membuatku kesal" seru Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa belajar bersama dengan Yunho. Tidak ada sesuatu yang instan,ani" sarah Mrs. Kim.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan belajar memasak dengan _Umma_. Setiap pulang kuliah aku akan mampir ke rumah. Tidak ada penolakkan. Sudah dulu, ne. Aku mau makan. Bye, Umma" Jaejoong langsung mematikan telponnya tanpa mendengarkan apa yang ingin di bicarakan oleh Mrs. Kim.

"YAK! Joongie" seru Mrs. Kim.

Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak pasti _Umma_nya saat ini marah-marah, karena ia menutup telponnya tanpa mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh _Umma_nya.

Jaejoong langsung berlari ke meja makan. Ia langsung menyantap masakkan dari sang suami yaitu Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum, karena ternyata masakkan sang suami tidak terlalu buruk. Jaejoong berjanji ia akan belajar masak dengan Mrs. Kim. Ia pasti bisa membanggakan Yunho. Setidaknya mulai saat ini ia akan membanggakan semua orang yang ada di dekatnya.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari mobilnya, ia berjalan memasukki apartementnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia begitu merindukan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tidak bertemu dengan Jaejoong di kampus. Pasti istrinya sudah pulang. Ia tahu bagaimana sifat Jaejoong ? Jaejoong tidak akan berada di kampus jika ia tidak ada mata kuliah yang dia ikuti. Istrinya itu terlalu santai, ani?

Yunho menekan tombol kunci apartementnya. Ia sudah _password_ dengan tanggal pernikahan mereka.

_Clek_

Yunho membuka pintu apartementnya. Ia terkejut melihat ruangan yang terdapat televisi berantakkan dengan buku-buku yang ia yakini milik Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja. Bibir merahnya mengerucut dengan imut. Membuat Yunho semakin terkekeh melihatnya.

Yunho berlutut menatap lebi dekat wajah sang istri. Ia mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang halus. Ada perasaan berdebar yang tidak tahu apa itu, namun ia sangat menyukai debaran pada jantungnya.

Ia terkekeh saat mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat ia dan Jaejoong yang merupakan istrinya melakukan keguatan yang pasti kalian tahu, ani ?

Dulu Yunho hanya bisa melihat Jaejoong dari kejauhan. Namun sekarang, ia bisa melihat Jaejoong dari dekat. Bahkan lebih dekat. Dulu ia sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara pada _namja _cantik yang saat ini sedang tertidur. Namun sekarang, ia bisa mendengarkan suara merdu dari Jaejoong dan menggoda _namja_ cantik itu.

Mungkin dulu,Yunho merasakan hidupnya datar-datar saja. Tapi ketika ia tahu jika ia akan dijodohkan oleh Jaejoong, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Detak jantung yang selalu berdebar dua kali lipat. Merasakan bahagia saat Jaejoong tersenyum padanya. Ia tahu Jaejoong merupakan orang yang paling di takuti di kampus milik mereka. Tapi bukan berarti Yunho takut dengan Jaejoong, ehm?

Yunho tahu, Jaejoong melakukan semuanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang terdekatnya. Bukan begitu yang dikatakan oleh Changmin, eoh?

Yunho merapikan buku-buku yang berserakkan diatas permadani. Ia mengelus rambut _blonde_ Jaejoong dengan sayang. Dengan perlahan ia menyusupkan tangan kanannya pada bahu belakang Jaejoong dan tangan kirinya menyusup di kedua kaki bawah Jaejoong. Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dengan _bridal_ _style_. Jaejoong pasti sangat kelelahan dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh salah satu dosen mereka.

Dengan perlahan Yunho menaruh Jaejoong di tempat tidur mereka. Ia mengecup kening Jaejoong dengan sayang. Rasa bahagia dalam hatinya membuncah. Ia mengecup bibir merah milik istrinya. Lalu ia beranjak untuk masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah Yunho masuk ke kamar mandi. Jaejoong membuka mata bulatnya. Seketika senyuman terpatri dari bibir _plum_ miliknya. Ia bahkan merasakan detak jantungnya dua kali lipat. Kau tahu Yunho begitu perhatian padanya. Bahkan beberapa hari setelah pernikahannya Yunho sungguh peduli padanya. Ia memegang dada kirinya. Lalu ia menutup wajahnya yang terasa memerah seperti tomat. Malu, eoh?

.

.

"Bagaimana Yoochun-ah?"Tanya Mr. Jung pada sekertaris pribadinya.

"Keuangan perusahaan sudah stabil, Tuan. Sejak pernikahan putra anda" jawab Yoochun.

"Baguslah, itu artinya aku bisa menjauhkan dia dari putraku" seringai dari Mr. Jung.

"..."

"Ia tidak bisa memberikan keturunan kepada keluarga Jung, ani" kata Mr. Jung yang menatap gedung-gedung pencakar langit dari kaca ruang kerjanya.

"Tapi, _Sajangnim_..."

"Carikan wanita yang pantas untuk putraku. Lalu siapkan surat perceraian mereka setelah pernikahan mereka memasukki umur 3 bulan" dingin Mr. Jung.

Yoochun hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk hormat pada Mr. Jung. Lalu ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan Mr. Jung.

Yoochun terduduk di meja kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tahu siapa Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah sahabat kecil istrinya. Istrinya bahkan sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adiknya.

Kenapa ia bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaan ini ? Jika Junsu mengetahuinya, pasti ia akan marah padanya. Kenapa Presdir Jung terlalu berambisi untuk bisa berkuasa. Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan anaknya sama sekali.

Ingin rasanya Yoochun berteriak kencang. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima pengangkatan menjadi sekertaris Presdir Jung. Seharusnya ia menetap di Amerika bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Jika ia menghancurkan pernikahan Yunho sama saja ia menghancurkan rumah tangganya bersama dengan Junsu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib putra mereka Inhwan.

Yoochun tahu Junsu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Yoochun memijat pelipisnya. Ia merasakan pusing seketika. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Tuhan?" keluh Yoochun. "Aku mohon jangan sakiti mereka. Mereka terlalu baik" lirih Yoochun yang memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Junsu mengeryit bingung saat Yoochun memasukki rumah mungil mereka dengan langkah yang gontai. Ia tahu Yoochun pasti memiliki masalah di kantornya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum menyambut sang suami.

"Chunnie, kau sudah pulang" sapa Junsu yang mengambil tas milik suaminya.

_Grep_

Tiba-tiba saja Yoochun memeluk Junsu. Yoochun menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Junsu. Menyesap aroma tubuh istrinya. Sungguh. Ia tak mampu mengatakan hal ini pada Junsu.

"Su-ie, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Yoochun membuat Junsu bingung.

"..."

"Jika aku akan menyakiti seseorang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Junsu tersenyumsaat mengedengar apa yang dikatakan suaminya. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya, ani? Aku tahu itu" Junsu melepaskan pelukkannya pada Yoochun.

"Tapi..."

_Cup_

Junsu mengecup bibir Yoochun. "Kau tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. _I believe you_" senyum Junsu.

Yoochun hanya menganggukkan kepala. Ini yang sangat ia sukai dari istrinya, istrinya selalu membawanya dalam ketenangan. _'Mianhae, Su-ie. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakiti Joongie'_batin Yoochun.

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun memasukki sebuah cafe dekat kampusnya. Tadi setelah matakuliah selesai hari ini, Jaejoong menyuruh mereka berdua untuk datang ke cafe dekat kampus mereka.

Changmin masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu kemudia di susul oleh Kyuhyun. Jaejoong yang sudah berada di tempat duduknya. Ia melihat Changmin dan Kyuhyun lalu melambaikan tangannya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menghampiri Jaejoong. Lalu duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantik itu terus saja tersenyum. Mereka berdua menoleh lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan _Hyung_?" tanya Changmin.

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jaejoong sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Bagus-lah, sedari tadi kau hanya tersenyum terus" santai Changmin.

"Hyung , ada apa memanggil kami berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada" Jaejoong tertawa melihat ekspresi Changmin.

"Hah! Aku bisa gila, jika berada di dekatnya" ujar Changmin.

"Eum..." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu.

"Makanya, Hyung memanggil kami ada apa?" tanya Changmin sambil menyandarkan pungungnya ke kursi.

"Min-ah, Kyunnie" wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan seksama, Ia menunggu_ namja_ canti di depan mereka mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku pikir, aku telah jatuh cinta dengan Yunho" lanjut Jaejoong.

"MWOOOOO?"

.

.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 7

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Kak Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

.

.

_**Changmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan seksama, Ia menunggu namja canti di depan mereka mengatakan sesuatu. **_

"_**Aku pikir, aku telah jatuh cinta dengan Yunho" lanjut Jaejoong. **_

"_**MWOOOOO?"**_

.

.

Setelah pernyataan dari Jaejoong, Kyuhyun maupun Changmin hanya terdiam. Mereka saling melirik tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Bahkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kaku. Jaejoong hanya menatap wajah mereka berdua bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan? Pasti ini ada hubungannya tentang dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada" jawab keduanya serempak.

"Benarkah?" selidik Jaejoong.

"Kau pasti tidak akan mempercayai kami, _Hyung_" jawab Changmin.

"Baiklah" lirih Jaejoong. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan yah agar Yunho mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Oh, My God _Hyung_!" Changmin menepuk jidatnya, ini merupakan pertanyaan konyol Jaejoong. "Haruskah aku katakan jika kau harus mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya" sambung Changmin.

"Hehehehhe... Yah, kau harus membuat _Hyungku_ mencintaimu, _Hyung_" Kyuhyun tertawa dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong. " Tapi sepertinya Yunho _Hyung_ mncintaimu juga" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil meminum _Cappucino_ miliknya.

"Aku pun masih bingung dengan peranku sebagai seorang istri" polos Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja kau harus melayani Yunho _Hyung_. Astaga! Tuhan, kenapa aku memiliki _Hyung _ yang _pabbo_ seperti Jaejoong _Hyung_" pekik Changmin. Ia tidak menyangka bagaimana bisa Jaejoong sepolos ini. Jaejoong yang ia kenal tidak sepolos ini, ani?

Wajah Jaejoong bersemu merah saat Changmin mengatakan kata'melayani', ia tahu apa yang di maksud oleh adik sepupunya itu. Bahkan semburat merah itu membuat Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Ah! Sepertinya pertemuan mereka bertiga kali ini akan membahas tentang Yunho,ehm?

.

.

Seorang_ yeoja_ berparas cantik melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang rapat. Senyuman yang manis tak lepas dari bibir indahnya menyapa para karyawannya. Karyawan yang melihatnya segera membalas senyumannya sambil menundukkan badannya 90 derajat.

Sekertaris yang ada di belakangnya membukakan pintu ruang rapat. Semua mata tertuju pada _yeoja_ yang kini sedang berdiri berwibawa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang rapat.

Ia duduk di kursi yang sudah di sediakan. Banyak para Direksi yang memperhatikan _yeoja_ itu. Bahkan senyuman tiada hentinya mengembang pada salah satu anggota rapat.

"Yoochun-ah, aku menginginkan dia menjadi menantuku" bisik _namja_ paruh baya kepada Yoochun.

.

.

_**3 bulan kemudian**_

Pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho berjalan dengan baik-baik saja. Jaejoong kini sudah belajar untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya menjadi seorang istri bagi Jung Yunho.

Begitupun dengan Yunho, ia melakukan peranannya sebagai suami dengan baik. Hari-hari Yunho selalu menyenangkan sejak ia menikah dengan Jaejoong. _Namja_ bermarga Jung itu kini mulai mencintai Jaejoong.

Mereka berdua selalu terlihat mesra bahkan mereka sudah tidak kelihatan canggung seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama-sama menikmati peranann mereka masing-masing. Jaejoong sekarang sudah bisa memasak, membersihkan apartement, bahkan ia melayani Yunho dengan baik.

Jaejoong memang memiliki tingkah yang ajaib. Selalu membuat suaminya tertawa melihat kelakukan Jaejoong yang sering berubah-ubah.

Sementara Yunho, Jaejoong selalu mengagumi Yunho yang memiliki pemikiran yang terbuka tentang hubungan mereka. Mereka berdua pun sekarang saling terbuka. Jaejoong selalu bercerita apapun yang ia lakukan begitupun dengan Yunho.

Menurut Yunho, ini merupakan hal yang terindah. Memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia ajak berbagi. Jaejoong bukanlah istri yang banyak mengeluh, ia rela belajar demi dirinya. Yunho tahu Jaejoong selalu belajar memasak untuk dirinya. Hal itu membuat Yunho selalu menghargai masakkan yang buatkan oleh istrinya.

Jaejoong juga selalu perhatian kepadanya. Terbukti setiap pagi Jaejoong rela bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan pakaian kerja Yunho maupun pakaian saat mereka akan kuliah. Jaejoong juga menyiapkan air hangat untuk Yunho membersihkan diri.

Saat pekerjaannya menumpuk, dan Yunho merasa jenuh. Namun, ketika melihat Jaejoong semua lelah yang ia rasa menguar begitu saja.

Yunho memang belum mengatakan cinta kepada istrinya. Tapi Yunho akan memberitahukan secepatnya perasaannya terhadap istrinya.

"Yun, kau mendengarkanku..." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya dengan lucu saat Yunho tidak mendengarkan apa yang di katakan istrinya.

Hari ini mereka akan pergi mengunjungi kediaman keluarga Kim. Karena Jaejoong sudah berjanji pada _Umma_nya akan mengunjungi mereka. Yunho berdiri tegap saat Jaejoong membenarkan rambutnya. Saking asiknya Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong ia tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong.

_CUP_

Yunho mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong. "Aku mendengarkanmu, sayang" senyum Yunho saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang memerah.

"Eummm... Selesai. Kau terlihat tampan, ani" ujar Jaejoong menumpukkan kedua tangannya lalu menganggah dagunya dengan tangannya sambil menatap suaminya.

"Bukankah aku tampan dan kau cantik" goda Yunho.

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Sepertinya ada yang marah, ehm?

"Yak! Boo, aku hanya bercanda" Yunho mengejar Jaejoong.

Kalian tahu mereka berdua sudah memiliki panggilan sayang untuk pasangan masing-masing, ani?

Yunho mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong. Ia melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang ramping Jaejoong. "Mianhae" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong masih merengut sebal. "Kenapa Yunnie selalu mengatakan Joongie cantik?" manja Jaejoong.

"Bukankah itu memang benar? Kau tercantik hanya untukku bukan untuk orang lain" bisik Yunho.

_Brukkk_

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong mendorong Yunho. "Kita akan terlambat. _Umma_ sudah menunggu kita" kata Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju pintu depan apartement.

"YAK! Jae..." teriak Yunho ketika punggungnya mengenai pingiran sofa di ruang tamu.

.

.

Siang ini Changmin banyak menggerutu, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun membuat ia kebingungan bahkan sampai ia tidak makan. Ini disebabkan Kyuhyun yang mengajak Changmin menyelidiki apa yang dilakukan oleh Appanya pada hari minggu ini.

Changmin menghela nafas, ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Sementara orang yang ditatap hanya masa bodoh. Kyuhyun fokus dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Appanya. Tanpa melihat Changmin yang ada di sampingnya.

_Kruyuuukkk_

Bunyi perut Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya. Changmin yang ditatap hanya mendengus kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat wajah Changmin yang minta dikasihani. Memang sebelum mereka berangkat Changmin belum menyantap sarapan sama sekali. Ia pun rela di geret oleh Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" kesal Changmin.

"Tidak ada. Wajahmu kelihatan mengenaskan, ehm" canda Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena kau, Jung. Aku bahkan tidak memakan apapun di rumah tadi" marah Changmin.

"Ya...ya...! Aku tahu, aku akan mentraktirmu" ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Benarkah?" wajah Changmin berbinar.

"Iya" jawaban singkat dari Kyuhyun. Kini ia fokus apa yang dilakukan oleh Appanya. "Ah! Itu manager, Park"seru Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan wajah yang ia kenal.

"Apa yang dilakukan oleh, Appa di restoran itu?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Changmin.

"Jika aku tahu, pasti akan ku beritahu" santai Changmin.

"Yakk! Aku ini bertanya, Kim" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Jika aku tahu, pasti akan aku beritahu" Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Kau ini..." Kyuhyun ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya pada Changmin. Tapi ia terdiam saat melihat Appanya dan sekertarisnya sudah tidak ada di tempat yang tadi, mereka lihat.

"Sial! Kita kehilangan jejak mereka" ujar Kyuhyun. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, Kim" marah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku" Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Karena kau...Aisshhhhh! Sudahlah" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tempat duduk. Ia tidak mau berdebat dengan Changmin hari ini. Karena ia merasa sangat lelah, jika ia berdebat dengan Changmin.

.

.

Mr. Jung tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia memandang ke arah jendela untuk melihat pemandangan kota Seoul. Ah, sepertinya hari ini hatinya sedang membaik, ehm?

Mr. Jung akan mengembangkan usahanya lebih luas lagi di dataran Eropa. Bahkan kesepakatan sudah terjadi. Hal ini lebih menyenangkan dari yang lain.

Mungkin apa yang sudah ia lakukan saat ini adalah hal yang tergila. Ia akan mengorbankan apa saja demi perusahaannya. Selama hal itu adalah terbaik untuk perusahaannya cara apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Mereka menyetujui kerjasama ini. Apa ini hebat, Sekertaris Park?"

"Ia, Tuan besar" sahut Yoochun.

"Hahahahhaha... Aku akan mengalahkan perusahaan Kim, kau tahu itu" ucap Mr. Jung senang.

"Nde..."

"Ah! Aku lupa menanyakannya. Apa kau sudah mempersiapakannya surat perceraian yang aku minta dulu?"

Yoochun terkejut saat Mr. Jung kembali membahas masalah surat perceraian itu. Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Saya..."

"Ingat, Sekertaris Park. Aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan keluargamu. Bahkan aku sendiri tega untuk menhncurkan rumah tangga putraku" ancam Mr. Jung.

Yoochun yang mendengarnya menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak habis pikir, Mr. Jung akan melakukan apapun demi tercapainya tujuannya. Ia tidak segan-segan menghancurkan siapapun. Bahkan dengan putranya pun ia tega.

Yoochun menghela nafas," saya sudah mempersiapkannya, Tuan" jawab Yoochun disertai sunggingan senyum dari Mr. Jung.

'_Su-ie, mianhae'_batin Yoochun.

"Besok aku akan bertemu dengan menantu tercintaku" dingin Mr. Jung.

.

.

Setelah pulang kuliah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke Supermarket. Jaejoong sudah banyak belajar dari Mrs. Kim. Ia tidak segan-segan untuk memasakkan suaminya sesuatu. Jaejoong tahu masakkannya tidak seenak seperti Yunho memasak. Tapi Yunho selalu memuji masakkannya.

Hubungan ia dan Yunho berjalan dengan baik selama pernikahannya. Jaejoong mulai ada rasa untuk bisa mencintai Yunho. Tapi ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Apa benar perasaannya itu merupakan cinta yang sesungguhnya atau hanya sesaat.

Ia selalu bahagia saat Yunho memuji apa yang ia lakukan. Wajahnya akan memerah ketika Yunho selalu menatapnya. Ia juga akan merasa malu saat Yunho menggodanya. Jantungnya akan berdetak dua kali lipat saat wajah Yunho menerpa wajahnya.

Jaejoong menyadari ia menyukai apapun yang dilakukan suaminya terhadap dirinya. Mereka berduapun tidak pernah menutup-nutupi apapun. Mereka sudah mulai saling terbuka. Hal inilah yang membuat hubungan mereka berjalan apa adanya tanpa paksaan ataupun sandiwara. Namun, apakah hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama?

Jaejoong keluar dari pintu _lift_ menuju apartement yang sudah 3 bulan ini ia tinggali bersama dengan suaminya. Langkahnya berhenti saat, ia mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan pintu Apartementnya.

"Appa..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Annyeong, Joongie" sapa Mr. Jung.

"Annyeong, Appa" Jaejoong memberikan hormat pada mertuanya. "Apa Appa sudah lama berada di luar ?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ania, aku baru saja datang" jawab Mr. Jung ramah.

Jaejoong membuka pintu Apartement. Ia menerka-nerka ada apa sebenarnya Appa mertuanya datang kemari.

_Clek_

Jaejoong mempersilahkan Mr. Jung masuk. Ia meletakkan belanjaannya ke dapur. Lalu ia menghampiri Mr. Jung yang sudah duduk di sofa dekat ruang televisi.

"Appa, ada apa datang kemari?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Appa, langsung _to the point_" jawab Mr. Jung menatap Jaejoong.

Sepertinya ada hal yang penting. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Mr. Jung.

"Sebelumnya, Appa ingin minta maaf padamu, Jae" lirih Mr. Jung. Sesungguhnya Mr. Jung tidak ingin melakukan hal ini pada Jaejoong. Ia tahu Jaejoong adalah_ namja_ yang baik. Keluarganya pun dari kalangan yang baik. Tapi ini ia lakukan demi putranya yaitu demi penerus keluarga Jung. Mungkin keluarga Kim juga menginginkan ada penerus keluarga mereka. Mr. Jung tahu ia sangat egois, tapi ia menginginkan seseorang setelah putra pertamanya meneruskan perusahaan mereka.

"Begini..." Mr. Jung menatap Jaejoong lekat.

Jaejoong masih seperti biasa ia tersenyum menatap Appa mertuanya. Ia mulai penasaran dengan tatapan Mr. Jung.

"Jae, ini" Mr. Jung memberikan sebuah amplop kepada Jaejoong.

" Ini apa, Appa?"tanya Jaejoong

"Jae, Appa tahu ini sangat egois. Tapi bisakah pernikahanmu dan Yunho dihentikan sampai disini?"

_DEG_

Senyuman yang mengembang dari bibir _plum_ Jaejoong seketika menghilang. Ia mengeryitkan dahinya. "Ma-maksud, Appa?" gugup Jaejoong.

"Pernikahan kalian cukup sampai disini. Appa menginginkan keturunan, Jae" jawab Mr. Jung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke belakang sofa yang ia duduki.

"Appa tidak tahu siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan setelah Yunho? Appa juga tidak tahu, kelak jika pernikahan kalian diteruskan apa kalian sama-sama bahagia?" sambung Mr. Jung.

Jaejoong terdiam tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Senyumannya pun telah hilang.

"Kau dan Yunho harus menikah dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang akan memberikan kalian keturunan"lajut Mr. Jung.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana jika aku mencintai Yunho" bisik Jaejoong matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan egois, Jae. Suatu saat kau akan menyakiti Yunho" ucap Mr. Jung. "Apa kau bisa memberikaku seorang keturunan yang bisa meneruskan perusahaan Jung dan Kim? Jangan konyol, Jae" sambung Mr. Jung.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Mr. Jung. Selamanya ia tak mampu memberikan sesuatu yang diinginkan oleh keluarganya. Tapi apakah pernikahannya dengan Yunho hanya seperti ini.

Bahkan penikahannya baru berjalan 3 bulan. Saat cinta yang ada dalam hatinya mulai tumbuh, ia dan Yunho akan . Ia tidak mau. Tapi ia juga tidak boleh egois. Yunho pasti menginginkan seorang keturunan yang tidak pernah akan Yunho dapatkan jika Jaejoong mempertahankan pernikahan ini.

"Jika aku tidak menginginkannya bagaimana, A-ppa?"tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kau tahu pernikahanmu dengan anakku itu semua aku buat untuk bisa memajukan perusahaan milikku. Kau lihat sekarang, perusahaan Jung sudah maju. Aku berterimakasih pada keluargamu yang mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kami. Mungkin ini menyakitkan untukmu, Jae. Tapi inilah bisnis. Apapun bisa dilakukan termasuk mengorbankan anakku sendiri" penjelasan dari Mr. Jung membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Appa mertuanya.

"Dan jika kau tidak menandatangani surat perceraian ini. Kau akan tahu akibatnya. Yunho yang merupakan anakku akan aku coret dari daftar keluarga Jung sementara kedua orang tuamu kau akan tahu sendiri apa yang aku lakukan" ancam Mr. Jung.

"Tapi anda tidak bisa berbuat seperti ini, Tuan Jung" Jaejoong yang sedari tadi diam mengangkan pembicaraan bahkan nada suaranya mulai meninggi. Ia tidak menyangka orang yang paling ia hormati yang merupakan Appa dari suaminya melakukan ini pada dirinya dan keluarga.

"Suka tidak suka kau akan tahu apa yang aku lakukan" Mr. Jung berdiri dari duduknya. Ia membenarkan _tuksedo_nya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku" ujar Mr. Jung melangkahkan kaki keluar Apartement Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong menggenggam kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Ini adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Air bah yang ia tahan kini menetes tanpa ia sadari. Kenapa Mr. Jung begitu tega terhadapnya? Apa salahnya?

Kenapa cinta sebegitu menyakitkan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap keluarganya terutama terhadap Yunho-nya.

.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 8

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Kak Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

_**Jaejoong menggenggam kedua tangannya yang bergetar. Ini adalah hal yang menyakitkan. Air bah yang ia tahan kini menetes tanpa ia sadari. Kenapa Mr. Jung begitu tega terhadapnya? Apa salahnya?**_

_**Kenapa cinta sebegitu menyakitkan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap keluarganya terutama terhadap Yunho-nya.**_

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Jaejoong selalu terlihat melamun. Yunho selalu menyadari sikap Jaejoong yang berubah. Ketika Yunho mengajak Jaejoong berbicara, Jaejoong tidak merespon dengan baik. Banyak pertanyaan di benak Yunho, apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan oleh _namja_ cantik itu?

Seperti hari ini Jaejoong terlihat termenung entah apa yang dipikirkannya di meja makan. Dagunya ia sanggah dengan kedua tangannya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas panjang.

Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Ia menyentuh bahu kekasihnya, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong. "Jae, waeyo?" tanya Yunho duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Yunnie" senyum Jaejoong. Yunho tahu Jaejoong pasti memiliki masalah tapi Yunho mencoba untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong pelan-pelan.

"Apa kau ada masalah, ehm?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Aniya" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ada, Yun. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahunya. Batin Jaejoong.

.

.

Perusahan milik Appa Jaejoong beberapa minggu ini mengalami kemunduran. Jaejoong yang mengetahuinya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia tahu ini pasti ada keterkaitannya tentang masalah antara Mr. Jung dengan dirinya.

Jaejoong hanya melamun di taman Universtasnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sementara Mr. Kim yang merupakan Appanya sedang berada di posisi yang tidak ia inginkan.

Jaejoong tahu siapa Mr. Jung. Ia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mencapai apa yang ia inginkan. Termasuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Yunho.

Changmin yang mengetahui beberapa hari ini Jaejoong berubah, ia pun menghampiri _Hyung_ tersayangnya.

"_Hyung._.." sapa Changmin yang duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Tidak ada jawaban, Changmin menatap Jaejoong sesaat. _Namja_ cantik itu hanya menatap ke depan tampan melihat Changmin. Tidak seperti biasanya Jaejoong seperti ini. "_Hyung_, apa yang terjadi ?" tanya Changmin. "Jangan membuatku takut" lirih Changmin.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Min?" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang lirih namun dapat di dengar Changmin.

Bayangkan, ia baru saja bisa belajar untuk bisa mencintai suaminya. Setelah ia mampu menerima Yunho dan menikmati kehidupannya, ia akan di pisahkan oleh kebahagiaan itu. Apakah jika ingin bahagia itu sesakit ini, ehm?

"_Hyung,_ aku akan mendengarkanmu" ucap Changmin memegang bahu Jaejoong yang kini bergetar.

"Seandainya aku tahu, jika mencintai orang sesakit ini aku tidak ingin mencintainy, Min... hiks...hiks.." akhirnya Jaejoong yang berusaha menyimpan semuanya sendiri kini ia mengatakannya meskipun bukan kepada Yunho.

"..."

"Aku mencintainya bahkan sangat mencintainya. Tapi mengapa harus ada pilihan, eoh" sambung Jaejoong dengan isak tangisnya.

Changmin meneteskan airmatanya, ia bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh _Hyung_-nya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong. "_Hyung_, aku mohon aku tidak mengerti" ujar Changmin.

"Kau akan mengerti tapi bukan sekarang" Jaejoong pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang hanya menatap Jaejoong pergi.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan sendirian menuju tempat parkir mobilnya. Ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan sang suami. Yah, Yunho bersama dengan seorang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ yang tiga hari lalu sempat dikenalkan oleh Yunho.

Kwon BoA, itu-lah _yeoja_ dengan rambut sebahu berjalan disamping Yunho dengan senyuman manisnya. Sejak insiden Mr. Jung meminta Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho saat itu pula Mr. Jung memperkenalkan Yunho dengan BoA.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum miris saat BoA berada di dekat Yunho. Jaejoong sadar, ia adalah _namja_ yang tidak mampu memberikan keturunan yang diinginkan oleh Mr. Jung. Belum lagi perusahaan sang Appa yang berada di ambang kehancuran.

"Boo, kau mau pulang?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, ia hanya diam dan tersenyum miris. "Kita pulang bersama, ne" lanjut Yunho.

"Yun, bukankah kita akan ada rapat?" ujar BoA.

Yunho melirik BoA, lalu menghela nafas panjang saat menatap Jaejoong. "Boo..."

"_Gwenchana_" lirih Jaejoong lalu ia berbalik meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam dan menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin lama-semakin menghilang. Yunho tahu beberapa hari ini istrinya berubah . Ia bahkan nyaris tidak mengenali Jaejoong. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Jaejoongnya?

"Yun, _Kajja_" ajak BoA pergi memasukki mobil miliknya.

Seseorang dari kejauhan menatap mereka. Ia menggenggam tangannya seolah-olah ia marah. "Terimakasih Appa, kau telah membuat semuanya seperti ini" gumamnya.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali terdiam saat menyaksikan berita yang mengkabarkan tentang perusahaan keluarganya. Ia segera mengambil jaket yang ada di almari. Kemudia ia mengambil kunci mobil di meja nakas.

Jaejoong bergegas di koridor _apartement_ menuju _basemant_ tempat mobilnya terpakir. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam menyaksikan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Kunci mobil yang ada di genggamannya terjatuh begitu saja.

Tidal. Ini tidak mungkin. Ia pasti salah melihat. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Namun, hal ini adalah nyata. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri.

"Yun..." lirih Jaejoong.

_DEG_

Yunho yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut apa yang ia lihat. Jaejoong berada di belakangnya. "Jae, ini tidak seperti apa yang kamu lihat" ujar Yunho mendekati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus memundurkan langkahnya. Ia berusaha menjauh dari Yunho. Sungguh, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat melihat orang yang ia cintai berciuman di depan matanya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan.

Tetesan bening keluar dari mata bulat milik Jaejoong. Ia terisak, tubuh mungilnya bergetar.

"Terimakasih...hiks...hiks... Terimakasih, Yun" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

Belum sempat, ia membuka pintu mobilnya sebuah tangan menariknya. "Jae, dengarkan aku. Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat?" kata Yunho cepat.

"LANTAS APA, HAH! Kau membuatku semakin tersudut. Aku membencimu, YUNHO!" kata Jaejoong penuh penekanan.

"Tidak, mohon maafkan aku" Yunho berusaha memeluk Jaejoong. Yunho tidak tahu mengapa Jaejoong seperti ini. Tangisan Jaejoong semakin terdengar keras. Hal ini membuat Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata maaf.

"Aku mencintaimu, selamanya" Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku. Ini tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat" jelas Yunho.

.

.

Changmin terus saja memijat pelipisnya. Perusahan pamannya semakin terpuruk. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Orang tuanya memutuskan Changmin untuk pindah ke Jepang.

Beberapa kali Changmin menghela nafas sambil memasukkan bajunya ke dalam koper miliknya. Perasaannya sejak tadi sungguh tidak enak.

_Clek_

Mrs. Kim tersenyum melihat sang keponakkan sedang bersiap-siap. "Mianhae" senyum Mrs. Kim.

Changmin tersenyum lalu mendekati Mrs. Kim yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ibunya. " _Gomawo_, Ahjumma" Changmin memeluk Mrs. Kim yang kini terisak di pelukkannya.

Changmin memahami bagaimana kondisi _Ahjumma _dan _Ahjussi_nya. Ia tidak ingin banyak bertanya, Changmin berjanji akan memperbaikki semuanya jika kelak ia sukses.

"Jaejoong sudah mengetahui kepergianmu" ujar Mrs. Kim, Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu _Hyung_mu" Mrs. Kim memukul Changmin.

"_Aniya_" kata Changmin kembali memasukkan kembali pakaian miliknya.

"Jika perusahaan _Ahjussi_ kembali membaik _Ahjumma_ akan menyuruhmu kembali" uajar Mrs. Kim.

"Ani, _Ahjumma_. Min, sudah banyak merepotkan kalian semua di sini" jawab Changmin sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa bilang, eoh?" ujar Mrs. Kim. "Kau tetap adik kesayangan Jaejoong" sambung Mrs. Kim sambil mengusap wajah Changmin. Changmin hanya tersenyum, ia melihat pancaran kesedihan di mata Mrs. Kim. Tidak ada yang bisa Changmin katakan malam ini. Ini terlalu sulit baginya berpisah dengan semua orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar _handphone_ miliknya berdering. Setelah melakukan _'aktivitas'_ bersama dengan Yunho, ia terbangun dan melihat layar ponsel miliknya _'Changmin'. _

"_Yeoboseo_, Min-ah" kata Jaejoong mengangkat telpon miliknya.

"..."

"Mwoooo?" kata Jaejoong. " Kau akan ke Jepang malam ini" sahut Jaejoong lagi.

_Tes_

_Tes_

Cairan bening itu kembali menyeruak kembali di mata bening Jaejoong. "Mianhae" lirih Jaejoong.

Meskipun Jaejoong sering bertengkar dengan Changmin, namun ia sangat menyayangi Changmin seperti adik kandungnya sendiri.

Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Jika seperti ini semua orang akan meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong menyadari keterbatasan yang ia punya. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh egois. Di satu sisi ia mencintai Yunho. Namun di sisi lain ia mencintai keluarganya. Sedikit demi sedikit keluarganya akan hancur. Hancur di tangan ayah mertuanya sendiri.

Jaejoong menoleh ke samping. Jika ingin jujur, ia bahagia bersama dengan Yunho. Tapi jika bahagia itu hanya untuk dirinya, sementara keluarga yang selalu ia kasihi menderita terutama _Appa_nya ia bisa apa?

Jaejoong mengelus wajah tampan suaminya. Ia mengecup kening Yunho dengan sayang. "Yun, mianhae"

"_Hyung...Hyung..._" panggil seberang telpon.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian miliknya. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaian. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang sempat ia taruh. Lalu, " Aku ikut bersamamu, Min" kata Jaejoong.

Sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar pergi, ia menulis sebuah surat untuk suaminya. Airmatanya kembali menyeruak, tanpa ia sadari tetesan bening kembali menetes di kedua pipinya.

"_Mianhae, saranghae_" batin Jaejoong.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 9

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Kak Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan ****J**

**.**

**.**

_**Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian miliknya. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaian. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang sempat ia taruh. Lalu, " Aku ikut bersamamu, Min" kata Jaejoong. **_

_**Sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar pergi, ia menulis sebuah surat untuk suaminya. Airmatanya kembali menyeruak, tanpa ia sadari tetesan bening kembali menetes di kedua pipinya. **_

"_**Mianhae, saranghae" batin Jaejoong. **_

.

.

_To : Yunnie Bear_

_Annyeong, my love. _

_Aku tidak tahu ketika kau bangun dari tidurmu pasti aku tidak ada di sampingmu. Banyak kenangan yang telah terjadi antara kita berdua. Kau merupakan suami yang terhebat untukku. Kau tahu, aku sudah mulai bisa mencintaimu. Mencintai tanpa alasan. Mencintai suamiku sendiri. _

_Ketika aku pergi dalam hidupmu aku mohon terhadapmu, Yun. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kau harus tetap menjadi Yunnie, tersayangku. Terimakasih telah memberikan cinta yang tulus untukku. Aku bukan istri yang baik untukmu. Sungguh, andai aku bisa menghentikan waktu, aku ingin tetap bersamamu sampai ajal menjemput kita. Tapi aku mohon maaf, aku tidak bisa menghentikan waktu yang berjalan. _

_Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti, bahkan orang-orang yang aku cintai. Dulu mungkin aku tidak peka dengan orang-orang yang menyayangiku, tapi ketika kau datang dalam hidupku aku mengerti arti kasih sayang. Terima kasih atas cintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Maafkan aku. _

_Regards_

_Your beloved Love _

_Kim Jaejoong _

Yunho meremas surat yang ia temukan pagi ini di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah mencari Jaejoong kepenjuru _Apartement_nya, ia hanya menemukan secarik kertas.

"Apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya, Jae? Mengapa aku menjadi orang terbodoh karena aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam rumah tanggaku" setetes airmata mengalir dari mata musangnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selamanya" ujar Yunho.

.

.

_**5 Tahun kemudian**_

_**Di Jepang**_

"Yakkk! Kim Jiyooooool!" teriak Changmin menggelegar di Mansion milik keluarga Kim.

"Hahahahahahahhaah... Daddy jelek... weaakkkkk!" Jiyoo menjahili Changmin.

"Kau..." desis Changmin.

"Astaga, Minnie...!" Pekik Mrs Kim.

Changmin mengejar anak _yeoja_ berusia 4 tahun setengah. Ah, aku lupa memberitahu namanya adalah Kim Jiyool. Balita cantik itu berlari dan memeluk kaki Mrs. Kim yang sedang berada di dapur. Mrs. Kim terkejut dengan tingkah sang cucu.

"Jiyool, apa yang sedang Daddymu lakukan padamu, ehm?" tanya Mrs. Kim menggendong Jiyool.

"Monnie, Daddy mengejal (mengejar) Jiyool" adu si cantik Kim.

Balita berkulit putih dan bibir semerah _cherry_ itu pun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. Jangan lupa mata yang setajam musang melihat Changmin berjalan ke arahnya dan Mrs. Kim.

"Jumma, Jiyool sedang merusak pekerjaan Min" adu Changmin tak kalah terhadap aduan Jiyool. Astaga, ayolah Changmin kau bukan lagi anak berusia 5 tahun, ani?

"Daddy, boong Monnie" rengek Jiyool.

"Aishhh, dasar anak kecil" gerutu Changmin.

"Yak! Apa yang kau katakan Min" Mrs. Kim menarik daun telinga milik Changmin.

"_Apppoooo_!" pekik Changmin.

"Hihihihi... lasakan (rasakan)" tawa Jiyool.

Pagi itu seperti biasa akan terjadi pertengkaran kecil di Mansion milik keluarga Kim. Semenjak adanya Jiyool masuk kedalam keluarga Kim, kehidupan mereka pun jadi banyak berubah.

.

.

Jaejoong sedari tadi hanya berkutat dengan pekerjaan kantornya. Meskipun hari ini merupakan hari minggu, tapi banyaknya pekerjaan kantor yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Ia bisa mendengar keributan di luar ruang kerjanya. Siapa lagi jika bukan putri kecilnya dan juga adik sepupunya yang membuat keributan.

"Astaga! Kenapa mereka ribut sekali" keluh Jaejoong.

_Cleck_

Pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong terbuka. Menampilkan sosok _namja_ jangkung yang sedang menggendong seorang balita perempuan. Dimana Jiyool menggunakan _Tshirt_ berwarna pink soft dengan gambar barbie dan rok selutut. Rambutnya yang lurus diikat asal. Ah, betapa imutnya balita yang ada di gendongan Changmin itu, ehm?

"Ummaaaa!" pekik Jiyool.

"Ne, _My Barbie_" Jaejoong tersenyum saat mendengar teriakkan putri kecilnya.

"_Umma_, Yoolie hali (hari) ini akan jalan belsama (bersama) Daddy dan Mommy"kata Jiyool yang belum bisa mengucapkan aksen "R".

"_Umma_ tidak di ajak, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong yang kini sudah menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Apa _Umma_, ingin ikut?" tanya Jiyool polos sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jaejoong.

"Ani, _Umma_ sedang sibuk sayang" Jaejoong mengecup pipi tembam milik Jiyool. Sementara Jiyool hanya mengganguk imut menggoyangkan poni di dahinya.

Jaejoong memberikan Jiyool ke Changmin. "Jaga dia baik-baik, ne" kata Jaejoong.

"Aku akan selalu menjaganya, _Hyung_" senyum Changmin.

"Apa kau bersama dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani, _Hyung_. Kami akan menjemputnya di Resto. Kami pergi dulu" kata Changmin membawa Jiyool pergi.

"_Bye...byee... Umma!_" seru Jiyool.

"_Bye, Honey_" senyum Jaejoong. Ia lalu menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia kembali duduk di kursi kerjanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong membuka laci meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dimana ia sangat merindukan seseorang yang ada di dalam foto itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yun?" monolog Jaejoong. Lalu ia mencium foto itu. Setetes cairan bening keluar dari mata indah milik Jaejoong. "Aku merindukanmu".

.

.

Kyuhyun kini sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Semenjak 5 tahun yang lalu ia ikut bersama dengan Changmin ke Jepang. Hal yang tidak terduga ia bisa berada di sini.

Kyuhyun melirik sebuah foto yang berada di meja kerjanya. Dimana foto dirinya bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Disana Kyuhyun tersenyum ceria bersama _namja _bermata musang. Waktu itu hanya ada keceriaan dalam hidupnya. Dan seorang _yeoja_ paruh baya di samping mereka.

Tiba-tiiba saja ia mengingat kejadian 5 tahun lalu saat Changmin berpamitan padanya untuk pergi ke Jepang. Saat Kyuhyun tidak mampu mencegah aksi _Appa_-nya. Hal yang membuat ia sungguh kecewa _Appa_ yang telah menjadi panutan baginya telah mengusirnya bahkan ia bukan lagi anggota keluarga Jung.

_**Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu**_

"Apa yang apa lakukan terhadap keluarga Kim, hah!" marah Kyuhyun saat melihat berita di sebuah majalah bisnis.

"Hanya bermain-main" ungkap Mr. Jung masa bodoh. Bahkan ia tidak melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang marah kepadanya.

"_Appa!_" bentak Kyuhyun.

"DIAM! APA YANG APPA LAKUKAN ITU BUKAN URUSANMU" marah Mr. Jung.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris," inikah _Appa_ku" kata Kyuhyun mengenggam kedua tangannya ada kilatan kemarahan di mata indahnya.

"_Appa _harus melakukan ini demi kalian" santai Mr. Jung.

"Demi kami. Apa demi kami kau tega menyakiti orang lain, hah!" bentak Kyuhyun.

_PLAAKKK_

Sebuah tamparan terdengar nyaring. Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Mr. Jung. Baru kali ini _Appa_nya menamparnya seperti ini.

"Jangan pernah kau mencampuri urusanku" ujar Mr. Jung.

Kyuhyun tertawa miris,"bahkan kau tega sekali melakukan ini pada anakmu sendiri" Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Mulai saat ini kau bukan anakku" dingin Mr. Jung.

"Terimakasih anda telah membuangku seperti ini. Aku harap _Hyung_ menyadari apa yang kau lakukan" sahut Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Mr. Jung yang masih terpaku dengan ucapan anaknya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke dalam koper miliknya. Ia akan pergi meninggalkan rumah yang penuh kenangan tentang keluarga. Sejak kepergian _Umma_nya, _Appa_nya berubah menjadi monster yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali.

_Kriiiingggg_

Sebuah telpon terdengar dari saku celana Kyuhyun. Ia melihat di layar kaca _handphone_ miliknya _'Chwang'_.

"_Yeoboseo_" Kyuhyun mengangkat telpon dari Changmin. Seketika ia membulatkan matanya saat mengetahui Changmin akan segera pergi ke Jepang bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"..."

"Aku akan segera kesana" tanpa sepatah katapun Kyuhyun langsung menarik koper miliknya meninggalkan Mansion Jung menuju kehidupan yang baru.

_**Flashback END**_

Kyuhyun memegang figura foto itu. "Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_. Apa kabar kau dengan _Appa_?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"MOOOMMYYYYY!" Pekik Jiyool membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menyambut putri kecilnya. "OMOOO! Anak Mommy" Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Jiyool yang berlari kearahnya. Tak lupa _namja_ berkulit putih itu mencium pipi putri kecilnya.

"Mommy, ayo kita jalan-jalan" semangat Jiyool.

"Baiklah, mana _Daddy_mu, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy_, cedang acik pecan makanan" polos Jiyool.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarkan jawaban dari Jiyool hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Bukan Changmin namanya jika ia mampir ke Resto tidak memesan makanan, ehm?

.

.

_**Di Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

Seorang _namja_ tampan sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan waktu yang telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya tidak mengurangi kadar tampannya. Sesekali ia mengeryitkan dahinya saat membaca dokumen yang tidak sesuai.

Jung Yunho, _namja_ tampan dan pekerja keras kini telah menduduki kursi _Presiden Direktur_ Jung Corp. Ia menggantikan posisi sang _Appa_. Yunho kini telah berubah menjadi _namja_ dingin, displin, tegas, bahkan ia tidak segan-segan menyingkirkan siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Yunho telah berubah menjadi kepribadian yang susah di tebak sejak kepergian Jaejoong. Ia menjadi orang pekerja keras. Bahkan ia bisa melupakan waktu makan malam, seperti saat ini.

Yunho yang sekarang lebih menyedihkan. Ia terkadang tidak pernah pulang ke _Mansion_ Jung. Ia lebih memilih berada di kantor.

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya. Ia memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit pusing. Ia menghela nafas beberapa kali. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Sekelebat bayangan _namja_ cantik itu kembali bermunculan. Sungguh, ia begitu merindukan sosok yang ingin ia jumpai itu.

"Boo, aku merindukanmu" lirih Yunho. Seketika air bah dari mata musangnya menetes.

_Cleck_

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan Yunho. Orang dengan berjidat lebar itu berjalan ke arah Yunho. "Yun, tadi BoA menelpon apakah kau tidak pulang hari ini?" tanya Yoochun merupakan sekertaris Yunho.

"Aku akan pulang ke _Apartement_ku, _Hyung_" jawab Yunho dingin.

"Baiklah" ucap Yoochun yang menghela nafas.

Yoochun tahu sejak kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho menjadi robot pekerja keras. Ia tidak pernah pulang ke rumah untuk menyapa sang istri. Kepergian Jaejoong telah mengubah kehidupan Jung Yunho.

.

.

"Baik_ Oppa_. Terimakasih" kata seorang _yeoja_ yang mematikan _handphone_ miliknya.

Lagi. Yunho tidak pulang ke _Mansion_ Jung. BoA hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Yunho memang menikahinya tapi hati Yunho bukan untuknya. BoA tahu, Yunho masih mencintai istri pertamanya.

Sejak pernikahannya BoA tidak pernah mengenali siapa Yunho sebenarnya. Sudah lima tahun Yunho bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya sama sekali. Jangankan menyentuhnya, tidur sekamar pun Yunho tidak ingin bersama dengannya.

_Yeoja _bertubuh mungil itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Haruskah ia mempertahankan pernikahan ini? Jujur, ia memang mencintai Yunho. Namun sepertinya Yunho tidak sama sekali mencintainya. Bahkan BoA berpikir jika ia hanya menikahi raga Yunho saja sementara hatinya telah berada di belahan jiwanya yang lain.

Dulu sewaktu BoA masih berteman dengan Yunho. Pemuda tampan itu banyak berbicara. Ia selalu menceritakan masalah cintanya dengan Jaejoong sang istri. Tapi sekarang jangankan ingin berbicara, Yunho selalu diam jika BoA mengatakan tentang kegiatannya.

Ia pernah berpikir bahwa dirinya sunggu egois. Mempertahankan Yunho untuk dirinya. Tapi sekarang ia mulai berpikir bahwa Yunho sungguh terluka dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Setetes airmata menetes dari mata indah BoA. Ia sungguh egois. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain yaitu suaminya. Ia ingin melepaskan Yunho tapi hatinya sungguh tidak rela. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kata-kata itu yang terus terngiang dalam pikirannya.

"Hiks...hikss... Oppa apa yang harus aku lakukan?" isaknya.

.

.

_**Di Jepang**_

"_Hyung_, sepertinya kita harus ke Seoul secepatnya" kata Changmin yang merupakan Sekertaris Jaejoong.

Jaejoong atau dikenal dengan Youngwoong merupakan seorang _Presiden_ _Direktur_ Hotel Paradise. Perusahaan perhotelan yang ditangani oleh Jaejoong sudah merambah ke beberapa negara. Saat ini mereka telah membangun Hotel Paradise di Seoul.

Ketika perusahaan milik keluarga Jaejoong dinyatakan limit, Jaejoong dan Changmin berusaha membangun kembali perusahaan baru. Mereka berkerja sama dengan beberapa perusahaan Jepang dan perusahaan asing. Awalnya memasng sulit namun kedua Kim itu percaya jika suatu saat mereka bisa berada di titik teratas.

Jaejoong yang dikenal dengan nama Youngwoong di Jepang sementara Changmin dikenal dengan nama Max. Jaejoong mengganti namanya agar, Yunho dan juga Mr. Jung tidak mengetahui kemana mereka pergi.

Setelah sukses di negara sakura Jaejoong membawa Mr dan Mrs Kim ke Jepang. Mr. Kim pun memulai bisnisnya dari awal. Dan Mrs. Kim membuka sebuah resto yang ia kelola bersama dengan ibu Changmin dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah kita kembali ke Seoul?" tanya Jaejoong lemah.

"Sepertinya kau harus menanganinya, _Hyung_ karena ada beberapa investor yang sepertinya tertarik dengan pembangunan Hotel milik kita yang berada di Jeju" jelas Changmin.

"Dengan kata lain aku harus membawa Yoolie" jawab Jaejoong menatap Changmin.

"Kau kan ibunya bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Lagi pula Ahjumma dan Ahjussi sedang berada di Bangkok untuk membuka cabang resto" Changmin sudah duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Baiklah siapkan segala keperluan yang lain" ujar Jaejoong.

"Hah! Aku akan meninggalkan baby Kyu" keluh Changmin.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin menemani kami apa tidak ?" tegur Jaejoong.

"Baiklah..baiklah" jawab Changmin.

'_Seoul, apa kabarnya Seoul? Aku merindukannya, Tuhan'_ batin Jaejoong yang menerawang langit dari kaca jendela kantor miliknya.

.

.

_**Di Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

"_Hyung,_ kau sudah menghubungi perusahaan itu?" tanya Yunho pada Yoochun yang kini berada di ruangannya.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, Yun. Utusan mereka akan menemuimu besok lusa" jawab Yoochun yang membuka buku hitam miliknya.

"Jadwalku hari ini?" tanya Yunho.

"Hari ini kau hanya mengecek dokumen-dokumen saja" Yoochun menatap Yunho yang kini menatap gumpalan awan dari kaca jendela kantornya.

"_Hyung_, apa kau sudah mendapatkan kabar tentang Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"_Mianhae,_ Yun. Aku ..."

"_Arrasoe_" Yunho mulai membuka dokumen-dokumen yang akan ia tandatangani. Yoochun yang melihat Yunho hanya menatap sendu.

'_Mianhae'_ batin Yoochun.

.

.

Seorang namja cantik tengan menggendong balita perempuan keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara _Incheon_. Dengan membawa boneka beruangnya Jiyool terus saja berbicara yang selalu ditanggapi senyuman oleh Jaejoong.

"_Umma,_ ini ceoul" katanya imut.

"Ne, ini seoul sayang" jawab Jaejoong sambil mencium gemas pipi sang buah hati.

"Huh! _Daddy_ lama cekali" kata Jiyool menghada ke belakang ketika melihat Changmin bersusah payah membawa barang bawaan milik Jaejoong dan Jiyool.

"Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa mereka membawa barang sebanyak ini? Bukankah kita hanya satu minggu berada di Seoul" keluh Changmin.

"_Daddy! Pppalliii!"_ pekik Jiyool lucu. Banyak orang yang gemas melihat tingkahnya.

Jaejoong di jemput oleh supir pribadi hotel miliknya. Di dalam mobil Jiyool yang henti-hentinya berbicara dan selalu di tanggapi oleh Changmin dengan mengganggu putri kecil Jaejoong.

"_Umma, Daddy_ nakal" adu Jiyool saat Changmin menggelitik tubuhnya.

"Min-ah!" tegur Jaejoong.

Sesampai di Hotel milik Jaejoong banyak karyawan yang berbaris memberikan hormat atas kedatangan pemilik Hotel. Banyak karyawan yang menatap gemas anak kecil yang berada di gendongan Jaejoong. Jiyool yang sangat polos hanya menatap mereka dengan senyuman khas anak kecil. Rambutnya yang di ikat dua oleh Jaejoong membuat siapa saja pasti ingin mencubit pipinya.

Jaejoong, Jiyool dan Changmin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan karyawan hotel miliknya. Karena esok hari mereka harus melakukan perjalanan kembali ke Jeju untuk rapat investor.

Setelah beristirahat beberapa jam Jaejoong membawa Jiyool menuju restoran. Karena sang buah hati sudah mengeluh lapar. Jaejoong menggendol Jiyool yang sedang membawa sebuah bola. Ah, putri kecilnya selalu saja membawa mainan apa saja jika Jaejoong mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Jaejoong tengah sibuk berbicara dengan beberapa koki hotel. Tanpa memperhatika Jiyool yang bermain bola dengan anak sebayanya.

Tiba-tiba bola itu menggelinding tak tentu arah. Jiyool mengejarnya sampai ke lobby hotel. Di sana seorang _namja_ tampan mengambil bola berwarna pink. Mata bulat Jiyool mengeryap lucu.

"_Ahjussi, _bola itu punya Yoolie" katanya dengan polos

_DEG_

Mata musang itu membulat sempurna saat ia melihat seorang anak perempuan dengan _Tshirt_ biru dengan gambar beruang, dan menggunakan celana selutut. Rambut yang diikat asal-asalan. Bibir itu mengingatkan dengan seseorang.

"_Ahjussi"_ panggil Jiyool imut menarik-narik celana demin Yunho.

Entah bagaimana namun Yunho mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jiyool. Ia tersenyum melihat anak _yeoja_ itu. "Apa ini bolamu?" tanya Yunho yang di sertai anggukkan lucu oleh Jiyool.

"Ini" bibir hati itu tersenyum saat melihat tingkah lucu Jiyool. Yunho memberikan bola itu ke Jiyool.

_CUP_

"_Gomawo. Ahjussi_ tampan" seru Jiyool mencium pipi Yunho.

Yunho, jangan di tanya ia hanya terdiam dan tersenyum sambil memegang pipinya yang di cium oleh anak kecil itu.

Yoochun yang melihat Yunho tersenyum sangat terkejut. Karena baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho tersenyum dengan tulus. Yoochun berjalan mendekati Yunho, ia memegang bahu Yunho. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ia seperti seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan, _Hyung_" jawab Yunho sambil menatap hilangnya Jiyool.

"..."

'_Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jae?'_ batin Yunho.

.

.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 10

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Kak Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

_**Yoochun yang melihat Yunho tersenyum sangat terkejut. Karena baru kali ini ia melihat Yunho tersenyum dengan tulus. Yoochun berjalan mendekati Yunho, ia memegang bahu Yunho. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yoochun. **_

"_**Ia seperti seseorang yang sangat aku rindukan, Hyung" jawab Yunho sambil menatap hilangnya Jiyool. **_

"_**..."**_

'_**Bagaimana keadaanmu, Jae?' batin Yunho. **_

.

.

Jaejoong terkejut saat Jiyool menubruk tubuhnya. Dengan wajah yang imutnya ia menatap mata bulat sang _Umma_. Jiyool memiringkan kepalanya lucu. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menatap sang buah hati.

"Wae, _baby_?"

"_Umma_ tadi Yoolie beltemu dengan _Ahjussie_ tampan" adu Jiyool dengan lucu. Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Jaejoong.

"Memang _Ahjussie_ tampan siapa, ehm?" Tanya Jaejoong yang menggedong sang buah hati.

Jiyool tampak berpikir dengan lucu dengan khas gaya anak kecil. Jari telunjukkan ia taruh di pelipisnya seakan-akan ia sedang berpikir. "Eumm, Yoolie tidak tahu Umma" ucapnya lucu.

Dengan gemasnya Jaejoong mengigit dagu Jiyool. Ia begitu menyayangi putri kecil semata wayangnya ini.

"_Umma, Daddy_ kemana?" Tanya Jiyool.

"_Daddy_ sedang bertemu dengan pemegang saham rumah sakit miliknya" jawab Jaejoong membawa Jiyool menuju _lift._

Yap, Changmin merupakan pemegang saham terbesar rumah sakit di _Seoul_. Setelah kejadian dimana Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan _Seoul_, Changmin memutuskan untuk mengambil program pendidikan _Management _dan _Bisnis_. Ia ingin membantu Jaejoong dalam memperbaikki keuangan keluarganya.

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak menginginkan Changmin mengulang pendidikkannya, namun Changmin bersih keras untuk bisa membangun perusahaan kembali. Bukan Changmin namanya jika ia menyelesaiikan pendidikannya hanya 2 tahun setelah itu ia dan Jaejoong membangun perusahaan Hotel yang kini tersebar di beberapa Negara.

Tiga tahun menunda cita-citanya, kini Changmin menyelesaikan program studi yang ia inginkan. Berkat bantuan Jaejoong dan Mr. Kim, ia mampu membangun sebuah rumah sakit yang ada di _Seoul_. Rumah sakit yang dibangun untuk membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Sungguh mulia bukan adik sepupu Changmin ini?

Sepasang mata musang melihat keakraban seorang dengan gadis kecil. Bahkan gadis kecil yang tadi meminta bola kepada dirinya ada di gendongan seorang _namja_. Yunho terus memperhatikan kegiatan mereka karena _namja_ yang menggendong anak perempuan itu sedang memunggunginya. Menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka. Ia penasaran dan berjalan mendekatinya. Namun…

"Yun, mereka sudah ingin bertemu denganmu" kata Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah, _Hyung_" Yunho masih memandangi _lift_ yang tertutup kemudian ia berbalik mengikuti Yoochun yang memasukki ruang rapat yang telah disediakan oleh relasi bisnisnya.

.

.

Suasana gaduh di kamar Jaejoong serta pekikkan khas anak kecil membuat kamar itu sedikit ramai. Mau tau apa yang membuat seseorang Jiyool berteriak-teriak, ehm? Itu karena Changmin yang merupakan Ayah baptisnya mengejar Jiyool karena balita mungil itu sedang mengerjai _Daddy_nya saat sang _Daddy_ sedang tidur.

"_UMMAAAAA!"_ pekikkan Jiyool membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

Jiyool menerjang kaki Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil beberapa bahan bacaan. Dipeluknya kaki Jaejoong dengan erat membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat aksi putrinya.

"Min-ah!" tegur Jaejoong, ia menggendong Jiyool. _Yeoja_ kecil itu segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher milik Jaejoong.

"Yoolie-yah" kata Jaejoong saat Jiyool tidak bias diam dalam gendonganya.

"_Umma, Daddy _nakal" lapor sang buah hati.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan jika _Daddy_ nakal,eoh ?" Tanya Changmin yang kini sudah ada di belakang Jaejoong menggoda Jiyool.

"Hihihihihi…. _Umma_!" rengek Jiyool.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah Jiyool yang lucu jika bersama dengan Changmin. Ia bersyukur memiliki adik seperti Changmin yang selalu melindunginya. Bahkan Changmin rela untuk membantunya saat ia dalam masalah.

Sepertinya malam ini Jaejoong dan putrinya tidak dapat tidur cepat karena ada gangguan dari Changmin ani?

.

.

Jiyool sang putri kecil Jaejoong sedang duduk di pinggiran kolam renang Hotel. Setelah sang _Umma _ menyuruhnya untuk menunggu pesanannya Mau tau apa yang diinginkan sang putri kecil, ia menginginkan makan es krim di pinggir kolam hotel. Benar-benar merepotkan, ani?

Jaejoong yang sedang pergi memeriksa beberapa dokumen hotel miliknya. Meninggalkan Jiyool yang sedang menunggu es krim kesukaannya. Jaejoong tidak meninggalkan Jiyool begitu saja, ia menyuruh beberapa pengawal untuk mengawasi sang putri kecilnya.

Dengan rambut yang diikat asal oleh Jaejoong serta menggunakan _T-shirt_ berwarna _pink _dengan gambar _princess_ kesukaannya. Jangan lupa celana _jeans_ selututnya dan sepatu cat berwarna senada dengan _Tshirt_ miliknya. Membawa tas ransel di punggunya. Ia terlihat sangat lucu melihat-lihat suasana kolam renang yang tampak ramai, ani?

Yunho yang sedang melihat-lihat suasana hotel berjalan menuju kolam renang. Mata musangnya memperhatikan kegiatan orang-orang yang ada di tempat tersebut. Seketika matanya menemukan gadis cilik yang kemarin menabraknya. Ia tersenyum di kala melihat gadis cilik itu mengerucutkn bibirnya. Kaki mungilnya menjuntai ke bawah pada kursi yang telah di sediakan.

Yunho menghela nafas. Bibir merah itu dan mata bulat itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Tiba-tiba ia melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat gadis cilik itu duduk.

Jiyool yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya karena pesanannya begitu lama. Sungguh, putri dari Kim Jaejoong itu tidak pernah sabarann jika sudah menyangkut dengan makanan kesukaannya.

"Annyeong" sapa seseorang membuat si kecil Kim itu mendongakkan wajahnya.

"Eoh, _Ahjussie_ tampan!" seru Jiyool.

Yunho sudah duduk dihadapan Jiyool dengan senyuman di bibir hatinya. Selama 5 tahun baru kali ini ia tersenyum seperti ini.

"Sedang apa disini eum?" Tanya Yunho tersenyum hangat pada Jiyool.

"_Ahjussie,_ Yoolie cedang kesal" ujar Jiyoo dengan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

_DEG_

Yunho tertegun sesaat, wajah itu mengingatkannya pada Joongienya. Joongie yang meninggalkannya 5 tahun yang lalu. Masih bolehkah ia mengharapkan Jaejoongnya?

"Maaf, Nona Muda pesanan anda sudah datang" ujar seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan milik Jiyool.

"Yeiiiiyyyy! Es klim Yoolie" girang Jiyool ketika es krim itu di letakkan di hadapannya.

Yunho terkekeh saat melihat wajah bahagia Jiyool. Sementara Jiyool ia langsung melahap es krim miliknya. Membuat Yunho semakin terkekeh.

"Pelan-pelan,eoh?" ujar Yunho pada Jiyool.

Dengan telaten Yunho membersihkan sisa es krim yang ada di mulut mungil Jiyool. "_Ahjussie,_ go...mawo..." kata Jiyool lucu.

"Yoolie di sini dengan siapa? Kemana orang tuamu?" Tanya Yunho.

"Yoolie ke cini cama Umma, tapi Umma lagi ada kepelluan" jawab Jiyool.

Yunho hanya mengangguk, ia semmakin terkekeh saat Jiyool menggembungkan pipinya. Dengan gemas Yunho mencubit pipi Jiyool.

"Kau tidak takut sendirian?" Tanya Yunho lagi disertai dengan gelengan kepala oleh Jiyool.

Ketika sedang asik berbicara dengan Jiyool. Tiba-tiba Yoochun datang menghampiri Yunho yang sedang tertawa lepas. Awalnya Yoochun terdiam saat melihat ekspresi wajah Yunho. Ekspresi wajah yang lama tidak ia lihat selama 5 tahun terakhir ini.

"_Mianhae, sajangnim_ tapi rapat akan segera di mulai" Yoochun membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopann.

"Benarkah?" ucap Yunho masih menatap Jiyool yang masih memasukkan es krim ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Ne, _Sajangnim_" jawab Yoochun dengan sopan.

"Baiklah" Yunho berdiri dari duduknya.

Mata bulat Jiyool menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa _Ahjussie _tampan berdiri.

"_Ahjussie _mau kemana?" Tanya Jiyool sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"_Mianhae,_ _Ahjussie_ tidak bisa menemani Yoolie lebih lama karena_ Ahjussie _ ada keperluan" Yunhoo duduk berjongkok di depan Jiyool.

"Eumm" gumam Jiyool.

"Nanti _Ahjussie_ akan temani Yoolie lagi ne" senyum Yunho.

"Ne, janji" jawab Jiyool sambil mengulurkan kelingkingnya. _Pingky promise, _eoh?

"Ne, Janji" ucap Yunho mengulurkann kelingking kanannya.

"Yoolie akan menunggu _Ahjussie_ tampan" ucap Jiyool terkekeh.

"Ne" Yunho mengusap-ngusap rambut Jiyool dengan sayang.

Yoochun yang melihat interaksi itupun tersenyum. Ia baru kali ini melihat Yunho begitu menyayangi anak kecil.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi relasi bisnis barunya sebelum mereka berangkat ke Jeju, mereka berdua harus menjelaskan tentang kerja sama yang akan mereka jalin.

"_Hyung_ ini proposalnya" kata Changmin menyerahkan proposal yang ia dapat dari sekertaris rekan bisnisnya.

_DEG_

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat melihat nama Presdir yang akan menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengannya.

"Min-ah, apa ini tidak salah?" Tanya Jaejoong terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa _Hyung_?" Changmin melihat proposal yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong.

_DEG_

"Ju..Jung Yunho" lirih Changmin. Ia dan Jaejoong saling menatap. Kemudian Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi miliknya sambil memijat pelipisnya. Orang yang ingin ia hindari akan menjadi rekann bisnisnya. Oh, Tuhan! jujur Jaejoong tidak meninginkan hal ini.

"_Hy...Hyung_, aku tidak..."

_CLEK_

Belum Changmin menyelesaikan kata-katanya pintu ruang rapat terbuka menampilkan tubuh kokoh yang sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang berjidat lebar disampingnya.

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya. Seketika matanya membulat ketika orang yang sangat ia rindukan berada di hadapannya.

"Jae...Jae...Jaejoong" suara Yunho hampir tidak terdengar saat ia melihat seseorang yang sangat ia cintai berada di hadapannya.

Sama seperti dengann Yunho Jaejoong pun juga terkejut, Yunho sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sementara beberapa orang pemegang saham sudah memasukki ruangan.

Yoochun juga terdiam tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi? Namun ia tersadar saat beberapa orang sudah memasukki ruang rapat. Ia pun melihat Yunho yang masih terdiam tanpa ada pergerakkan.

"_Sajangnim_" kata Yoochun menyadarkan Yunho.

Yunho yang tersadar dengan ucapan Yoochun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Yoochun. Yoochun menunjukkan tempat duduk Yunho yang berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Matanya tidak pernah berpaling dari wajah Jaejoong.

Sementara Jaejoong, kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja mencengkram erat kertas proposal yang tadi diberikan oleh Changmin.

Changmin dan Yoochun yang merasakan ada kecanggungan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya bisa berdeham.

Jaejoong yang tersadar, kemudian menyuruh sang pembicara dari perusahaannya untuk mempresentasikan kerja sama yang perusahaannya inginkan.

Mata musang Yunho tanpa lelah terus menatap Jaejoong. Ingin sekali ia berlari dan memeluk sosok yang ada dihadapannya itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sungguh, banyak kata-kata yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Jaejoong. 5 tahun, ia menunggu. 5 tahun, ia merindukan sosok yang ada dihadapannya. 5 tahun, ia megkhawatirkan Jaejoong. 5 tahun, ia tidak bisa melupakan Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong merupakan cinta pertamanya.

Seakan-akan takdir mempermainkannya. Yunho menggenggam tangan erat. Ia ingin sekali menarik Jaejoong dan meminta penjelasan kepada _namja _cantik itu. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya.

Changmin melihat Jaejoong yang tampak gelisah. Ia tidak bisa memperhatikan jalannya presentasi kerjasama dengan seksama. Ia bahkan beberapa kali menghelaa nafas panjang. Changmin pun memperhatikan Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong tanpa memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Ia melihat Yunho dengan wajah yang memerah seperti menahan amarah.

Yoochun yang memperhatikan jalannya presentasi kemudian menoleh kea rah Yunho. Seketika ia menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa keadaan di dalama ruang rapat tidak enak. "Bagaimana _sajangnim_?" Tanya Yoochun memecahkan suasana ketika presentasi selesai.

"Aku rasa ini ide yang tidak buruk buka begitu, Tuan Jaejoong" ucap Yunho sinis.

"Memang tidak buruk, tapi setidaknya aku akan memikirkan kerja sama ini" Jaejoong pun tak kalah dinginnya sambil mennatap mata musang milik Yunho.

" Menurutmu?" tatapan Yunho semakin tajam.

Changmin yang mengetahui situasi seperti ini akhirnya angkat bicara." Ide untuk pembangunan Hotel di Jeju tidak buruk bahkan di tambah beberapa _resort_ untuk keluarga yang akan menginap di Jeju" kata Changmin.

"Apa kau takut berkerja sama denganku?" Yunho tahu pasti Jaejoong akan menolak kerja sama ini. Ia pun langsung menyatakan apa yang ada di pikiran _namja _cantik itu.

"Aku tidak takut dengan kerja sama dengan anda" ujar Jaejoong memalingkan tatapannya dari Yunho.

Yap, Yunho tahu ia harus bersikap tenang di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau kehilangan _namja_ cantik itu lagi. Ia akan meminta penjelasan Jaejoong nanti, memang banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Namun, diurungkan niat Yunho untuk bertanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun dengan terpaksa menandatangani kerja sama dengan perusahaan milik Yunho. Ia tidak ingin di pandang pengecut oleh Yunho. Ia juga tidak mau mencampur adukkan masalah pribadinya dengan masalah kantor.

Setelah selesai, Jaejoong keluar begitu saja. Bahkan ia mengabaikan panggilann dari Changmin. Yunho yang melihatnya, langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Lalu ia menghela nafas. Setetes cairan bening menetes dari mata musangnya.

"Ia kembali _Hyung_" lirih Yunho saat Yoochun berdiri di dekat Yunho.

"..."

"Aku mohon cari tahu tentang dirinya" kata Yunho disertai anggukkan oleh Yoochun.

.

.

Jaejoong berlari menelusuri lorong hotel. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan malaikat mungilnya. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Yunho. Yunho yang merupakan suaminya.

5 tahun memang sudah terlewati tapi ia masih tetap mengharapkan Yunho bisa kembali ke sisinya. Tapi ego-nya yang meminta untuk tidak bertemu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Yunho setelah 5 tahun terpisahkan.

Jaejoong sudah cukup sakit hati terhadap apa yang dilakukan _Appa_ mertuanya dulu. Merusak keluarganya. Bahkan rela menghancurkan impiannya bersama dengan Yunho.

"Yoolie!" teriak Jaejoong saat melihat sang putri sedang tertawa dengan salah satu penjaganya.

"_UMMAAAA_!" pekikk Jiyool saat sang Umma memanggilnya.

Jaejoong langsung memeluk Jiyool dengan erat. Airmata yang ia tahan kini keluar begitu saja.

"_Umma_ menyayangimu" tetesan bening itu keluar begitu saja dari mata indahnya.

Jiyool yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya lucu. Dengan senyuman malaikatnya ia menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari mata Jaejoong.

_CUP_

"Yoolie sayang _Umma_... hehehhe" Jiyool terkekeh.

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat saat sang putri memeluknya. Ia terus bergumam,"jangan tinggalkan _Umma_". Jiyool merupakan obat dari segala kegundahannya. Penyemangat hidupnya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Jiyool sama seperti ia kehilangan cintanya.

.

.

Changmin yang mengetahui kekhawatiran Jaejoong hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya. Changmin tahu, jika Yunho sudah mengetahui keberadaannya berarti ia akan mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Jaejoong dan keluarganya.

Jujur, Changmin juga khawatir jika Yunho mengetahui mereka dengan kata lain Yunho akan mengetahui Kyuhyun sang adik yang menghilang 5 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Kyu" lirih Changmin.

.

.

Hari ini BoA memutuskan untuk mmengunjungi kantor suaminya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak mendapatkan kabar dari Yunho.

_Appa_ mertuanya terus saja menanyakan Yunho yang tak pernah pulang ke kediaman mereka.

BoA tahu pernikahan ini merupakan pernikahan keegoisan. Tapi setidaknya bisakah ia berharap jika Yunho mau belajar untuk mencintainya. 5 tahun ia menunggu dalam sangkar emas kediaman keluarga Jung. Tidak bisakah Yunho melihat dirinya dan melupakan _namja_ yang merupakan istri pertama Yunho.

_CLEK_

Pintu ruang kerja Yunho terbuka. BoA tersenyum saat melihat Yunho tenggelam dalam dokumen-dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya dengan menggunakan kaca mata minus miliknya.

BoA berdiri dihadapan Yunho dengan senyuman yang terpaksa ia ukir. "Yun..." sapa BoA agar Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah BoA.

Nihil. Yunho bahkan tidak menyahut sapaan BoA. Ia masih tetap tenggelam dengan keseriusannya dengan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di hadapannya. Sakit. Saat orang yang i cintai tidak merespon.

Dengan gerakkan pelahan Yunho mengalihkan padangan. Tatapan dingin dan sulit diartikan. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?" dingin Yunho.

"Aku kemari..."

"Aku tidak punya waktu jika kau mengatakan hal yang sama" Yunho memotong kata-kata BoA.

"Tapi ini..."

"_Appa_ akan baik-baik saja, kau tahu itu. Ia hanya bersandiwara" ketus Yunho.

"Tidak, Yun" BoA menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati BoA. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak memiliki waktu BoA-_shi_. Aku harus pergi ke Jeju hari ini. Bilang kepada _Appa_ aku tidak dapat pulang beberapa waktu ke depan" bisik Yunho yang pergi meninggalkan BoA.

BoA masih berdiri. Ia terdiam. Ia tak mampu mengatakan apapun ketika Yunho pergi dari hadapannya. "_Waeyo,_ Yun? Apa aku tidak bisa mempertahankanmu? Kenapa kau tidak bisa menerimaku? Apa kau semarah itu padaku dan _Appa_mu? _Mianhae,_ telah mempermainkan perasaanmu." lirih BoA. Lagi ia menangis dalam diam.

.

.

Yunho berjalan di bandara menuju pintu keberangkatan. Hari ini ia akan berangkat ke Jeju bersama dengan Yoochun. Yoochun berjalan di belakang Yunho. Langkah Yunho berhenti saat ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang di gendong seorang _namja_.

Yunho mengenali sosok kecil itu. Sosok itu sedang memakann permen lollipop tidak lupa tangan sebelahnya membawa sebuah boneka beruang.

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menggendong anak perempuan yang sangat ia kenali.

"Jaejoong..."

.

.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 11

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Kak Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

_**Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menggendong anak perempuan yang sangat ia kenali. **_

"_**Jaejoong..."**_

.

.

Yoochun menatap wajah Yunho yang kini sedang memejamkan matanya. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Yunho apa yang sedang _namja_ tampan itu pikirkan.

Semenjak kejadian pertemuannya dengan Jaejoong yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Hal ini membuat Yunho terasa sakit saat mendengarkan pernyataan dari seorang Changmin.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Yunho berjalan di bandara menuju pintu keberangkatan. Hari ini ia akan berangkat ke Jeju bersama dengan Yoochun. Yoochun berjalan di belakang Yunho. Langkah Yunho berhenti saat ia melihat seorang anak perempuan yang sedang di gendong seorang _namja_.

Yunho mengenali sosok kecil itu. Sosok itu sedang memakann permen lollipop tidak lupa tangan sebelahnya membawa sebuah boneka beruang.

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang menggendong anak perempuan yang sangat ia kenali.

"Jaejoong..." lirih Yunho saat melihat keakraban terjadi antara Jaejoong dan anak kecil yang sangat ia kenali.

Apakah mungkin Joongienya sudah menikah lagi ? Melupakan dirinya yang masih berstatus suami Jaejoong? Apakah ini jawaban yang Tuhan berikan selama penantian 5 tahunnya?

Yunho langkah pelan Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan seorang _yeoja_ cilik yaitu Jiyool. Ia menatap nanar dengan keakraban yang terjadi pada keduanya.

"Jae..." sapa Yunho.

_DEG_

Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang menggoda sang buah hati terkejut saat suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, matanya membulat saat Yunho sudah ada dihadapannya. Sementara gadis kecil yang ada di gendongan Yunho tersenyum senang saat mengetahui dihadapannya ada _ahjussie_ tampan. _Ahjussie_ yang sangat ia kenali.

"_Ahjussiieeee_!"Pekik Jiyool lucu. Ia bahkan merentangkan kedua tangannya agar Yunho menggendongnya.

"_Umma...Umma..._ ini adalah _Ahjussie_ tampan yang waktu itu Yoolie bicalakan" ucap Jiyool lucu. Ia sudah berpindah gendongan ke dalam dekapan Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak menggubris ucapan sang buah hati. Matanya dan mata Yunho saling menatap. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam tanpa ucapan hanya ocehan Jiyool lah yang terdengar. Seakan-akan mereka meresapi segala pertanyaan kerinduan mereka melewati mata mereka.

Sampai...

"_Hyuuung!_" panggil Changmin tiba-tiba. "_Kajja_, pesawatnya akan segera _take-off_" sambung Changmin, ia tidak melihat di depannya ada Yunho karena Changmin sibuk membalas pesan dari Kyuhyun.

"_DAAADDYYY_!" pekik Jiyool membuat Changmin terlonjak kaget. Seperti biasa Jiyool akan berteriak jika ia mengenal orang yang ada di sekitanya.

"_Wae, baby?"_Chagmin ingin mencium putri kecilnya. Namun,"Eoh_, Yunho_ Hyung?" kaget Changmin saat melihat Yunha menggendong Jiyool.

Dengan mata musangnya Yunho menatap Changmin. Saat Changmin mengambil Jiyool dari dekapannya. "_Kajja,Hyung_" ajak Changmin dingin.

Jaejoong ingin pergi namun...

_Grep_

Sebuah tangan yang ia ketahui pasti milik Yunho. Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menahan nafasnya panjang. Jujur, ia belum siap dengan semua pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Yunho.

"Jae, siapa Yoolie sebenarnya?" Tanya Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya lalu menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Apa urusannya kau dengan Yoolie, Tuan Jung" dingin itu-lah kata-kata Jaejoong yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apakah Yoolie..."

"Dia anakku, _Hyung _" tiba-tiba Changmin memotong ucapan Yunho. Bahkan Changmin memeluk Jiyool dengan posesif. Tidak. Ia tidak mau Yunho merebut Jiyool dari Jaejoong. Cukup. Sudah cukup apa yang dirasakan Jaejoong dulu? Rasa sakit hati dan pengorbanan yang tak bisa ia artikan. Changmin tahu bagaimana usaha Jaejoong mengandung dan mempertahankan Jiyool saat dokter menyatakan kandungan Jaejoong lemah. Bahkan saat Jaejoong kembali membangun perusahaan baru untuk keluarganya ia bersusah payah mencari investor yang mau bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong dan Jiyool yang ada di gendongan Changmin. _Yeoja_ cilik itu membaikkan tubuhnya sambil memandang Yunho yang masih terdiam di tempat dengan mata bulatnya dengan mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"_Sajangnim_" panggil Yoochun.

"Apakah _Hyung_ sudah menemukan informasi tentang Jaejoong?" Tanya Yunho pada Yoochun.

"_Mianhae, _Yun..."

"Segera cari informasi tentang mereka" potong Yunho dingin.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

.

Di pesawat Yunho hanya diam tanpa banyak bicara. Seperti biasa ia terlihat dingin dan angkuh. Ia terus saja memandang ke arah depan. Dimana Changmin sedang bercanda dengan Jiyool yang suka memekik girang saat _yeoja_ berusia 5 tahun itu menganggu Changmin.

Ia mengenggam tangannya seakan-akan ia mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong yang merupakan istrinya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Ia tidak mau kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali saat, ia tidak menemukan Jaejoong disampingnya. Saat ayahnya memaksanya untuk menikah dengan BoA.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri cerita ini, Jae. Aku ingin kau tahu sampai saat ini aku mencintaimu" lirih Yunho.

Yoochun yang melihat Yunho seperti ini menatap dengan wajah bersalah. Seandainya, lima tahun yang lalu ia tidak menuruuti apa keinginan Jung _Sajangnim_ yang merupakan ayah dari Yunho. Yang membuat Junsu marah besar kepadanya. Sampai saat ini pun jika Yoochun berbuat salah, Junsu akan mengungkit masa lalu itu.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Yoochun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Apartement_ milik Yunho dan Jaejoong. Saat itu Jaejoong tengah memasak makan siang. Yoochun telah berdiri di depan pintu _Apartement_ Yunho dan Jaejoong. Saat ia ingin mengetuk Yoochun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia malah mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk memencet bel.

**YOOCHUN POV**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan datang ke rumah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Aku ingin memberitahu mereka. Harus atau banyak orang yang akan merasa tersakiti terutama Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Jaejoong membukakan pintu untukku dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya. Sepertinya ia bahagia dengan pernikahannya. Aku menjadi merasa bersalah.

"_Hyung_" kata Jaejoong membuatku tersenyum kikuk. "Masuklah. Tumben sekali _Hyung _kemari" sambung Jaejoong kembali.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan" ujarku.

Ia menyuruhku duduk di ruang tamu. Aku melihat isi _Apartement_ milik mereka berdua. Sungguh, desain rumah yang sangat minimalis. Sementara Jaejoong membuatkan aku minuman.

"_Hyung,_ ingin membicarakan apa pada Joongie?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku..." ucapanku terputus saat ia mengatakan keadaan Junsu.

"Oya, apa kabar dengan Junsu _Hyung?_" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ia baik, Jae" jawabku.

"Kapan-kapan aku boleh berkunjung ke tepat _Hyung_, ne"Jaejoong sangat riang hari ini entah apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Yah, aku tahu jika Jaejoong dan Junsu bersahabat sejak kecil. Junsu banyak bercerita tentang teman masa kecilnya ini. Junsu juga mengatakan jika ia sudah menganggap Jaejoong sebagai adiknya. Junsu selalu mengetahui kabar Jaejoong meskipun Junsu saat itu berada jauh dari Jaejoong. Aku mengenal Jaejoong saat Junsu memberikan fotonya dan Jaejoong saat mereka berfoto bersama. Sementara Jaejoong mengenalku saat waktu acara pernikahan mereka aku membawa Junsu berserta anakku. Dari situ kami saling mengenal satu sama lain. Keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang cukup harmonis. Di sela-sela kesibukkan mereka yang merupakan pembisnis mampu menciptakan keluarga yang hangat. Itulah yang selalu Junsu ucapkan.

"Oya, _Hyung_ ada apa datang ke sini?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Aku menghela nafas sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu. Aku menatap wajah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat serius. "A-ada apa _Hyung_?" Tanya Jaejoong ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang direncanakan oleh _Appa_ mertuamu, Jae. Tapi yang jelas kau harus mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang akan menyakitimu dan keluargamu".

Diam.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja diam dengan kata-kataku. Ia bahkan tidak bersua sama sekali. Ia mungkin bingung dengan apa yang aku katakana. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya agar ia dapat menyiapkan mentalnya.

"Pernikahanmu ini merupakan pernikahan bisnis menurut ayah mertuamu. Mungkin hari ini kau tidak mempercayaiku. Tapi suatu saat kau akan mempercayai ucapanku" peringatku padanya.

"Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak memberitahumu. Namun aku tidak ingin kau merasakan sakit. Kau terlalu baik, Jae" lanjutku.

"Maksud, _Hyung_?" dia menatapku.

"Ayah mertuamu akan memisahkanmu dengan suamimu. Selanjutnya aku tidka tahu apa yang ia rencanakann? _Mianhae_, aku tidak mampu mencegahnya. Siang ini ia akan menemuimu" ucapku kepadanya.

"_Hyung_, aku..."

"Aku pergi dulu, Jae. _Annyeong_" setelah mengatakan hal itu aku pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mencerna kata-kataku.

.

.

Siangnya aku bersama dengan Ayah mertua Jaejoong datang ke _Apartement_ mereka kembali. Aku harap Jaejoong mengerti akan ucapanku. Jaejoon menyuruh kami masuk ke dalam. Ia lalu bertanya ada apa ayah mertuanya datang ke kediamannya? Ayah mertuuanya langsung mengatakan hal yang membuat ia terkejut. Aku bisa melihat pancaran kesedihan dari wajah Jaejoong. Aku tahu ini merupakan masalah berat di keluarganya dimana usaha _Appa_ yang mengalami kebangkrutan. Lalu ditambah ia harus meninggalkan suaminya. Saat ia sudah mulai mencintai Yunho.

Setelah meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan surat perceraian yang ada di meja ruang tamu. Jung _ sajangnim _ pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Aku mengikuti Jung _Sajangnim _ di belakang. Ia lalu menghentikann langkahnya dan menooleh ke arahku.

"Pastikan Jaejoong menandatangani surat itu" ujarnya memuatku hanya menghela nafas panjang dan menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

Tengah malam tepat jam 11 malam telponku berbunyi. Aku melihat nama di layar telponku. "Jaejoong". Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiranku kenapa ia malam-mala seperti ini menelponku. Aku menoleh melihat Junsu sedang tertidur dengan lelap di sampingku.

Aku mengangkat telpon itu. Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia berada di depan rumahku. Segera saja aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Lalu memakai bajuku dan berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahku.

_CLEK_

Aku membukakannya pintu. Aku membulatkan mata saat melihat mata indahnya yang tadi pagi aku temui begitu ceria kini terlihat redup.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin memberikan ini" ia memberikanku sebuah amplop.

Aku tahu itu amplop apa? Yang aku pikirkan saat ini apa yang akan di lakukan Jaejoong setelah ini?

"Jae..." lirihku.

"Maaf telah menganggumu tengah malam seperti ini, _Hyung_" suaranya terdengar sangat serak. Aku yakin ia habis menangis.

Aku melihat di sampingnya ia membawa sebuahh tas koper miliknya. "Jae, kau..." ucapanku terputus.

"_Hyung_, sampaikan pada _Appa_ mertuaku aku akan pergi dari kehidupan Yunho...hiks...hikss.." menangis. Jaejoong menangis di hadapanku. Ia terlihat sangat rapuh.

"Aku akan pergi _Hyung_. Aku mohon jaga Yunho untukku"Jaejoong membalikkan tubbuhnya. Aku masih terdiam melihat ia memasukki sebuah taksi. Aku baru tersadar saat taksi itu telah berjalan.

"Jae... Apa yang kau lakukan? KIM JAEJOONG!" Teriakku. Aku tidak peduli jika Junsu atau anakku akan terbangun. Aku berlari mengejarnya tapi taksi itu terus melaju, hingga aku tidak mampu mengejarnya. Aku terus meneriakkan nama Jaejoong. Bukan. Bukan seperti ini caranya menghadapi masalah. Kenapa ia harus menyerah dan benar-benar pergi? Bodoh. Kim Jaejoong kau sungguh bodoh. Seharusnya kau mengatakannya pada Yunho.

"Jae..." aku meremas kertas yang ada di tanganku. "Aku tidak akan menyerahkan kertas ini pada Yunho,, Jae" lirih Yoochun.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku aku sungguh terkejut saat di belakangku telah berdiri istriku. "Junsu..." bisikku.

.

.

_PLAK_

Sebuah tamparan menggelegar dari rumahku. Yah, setelah aku mengatakan semuanya Junsu marah kepadaku. Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi Junsu...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH PARK YOOCHUN?" marah Junsu. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah seperti ini padaku.

"Aku sudah memperingatinya, Su-ie" belaku, aku tidak mau di salahkan dalam hal ini.

"Dia... hiks...hiks... Joongie baru menikah 3 bulan dan ia baru merasakan kebahagiaannya. Kenapa kalian?" tangis Junsu.

Aku tahu Junsu sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Aku tahu Junsu merasakan sakit yang sama seperti Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa jika kau msih merasakan kebahagiaanmu bersama dengan orang yang mencintaimu tiba-tiba kau di pisahkan ?

"LALU KAU HARUS BAGAIMANA, PARK JUNSU?" teriakku frustasi. Kenapa masalah ini sampai berdampak pada keluargaku. Oh, Tuhan...!

"Aku..."

_GREP_

Aku memeluk Junsu. Aku tidak mau ia menangis karena masalah bodoh ini. "Aku takut, Chunnie. Jaejoong semakin membenciku. Cukup dulu aku meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa pamit" lirihh Junsu di isak tangisannya.

"Ne, aku tahu. Aku akan memperbaikki semuanya" jawabku meyakinkan Junsu.

"Hiks...hikss...lalu... apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Junsu melepaskan pelukkanku.

"Aku akan mengatakan ini pada Yunho besok" jawabku mantap.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya aku mendatangi _apartement_ milik Yunho dan Jaejoong. Aku terkejut saat melihat pintu _apartement_ mereka terbuka. Segera aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kediaman mereka. Aku terkejut melihat keadaan _apartement_ mereka seperti kapal pecah. Sungguh berantakkan.

Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi aku melihat tubuh seseorang yang terduduk di pojokkan ruangan yang menghubungkan antara balkon dan ruang tamu. Yunho. Yah, itu Yunho. Ia terlihat sangat berantakkan sekali. Yunho menekuk kedua kakinya serta kepalanya ia cerukkan ke kedua kakinya. Aku melihat Yunho sungguh menyedihkan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekatinya. Lalu aku memegangg bahunya,"Yun..." panggilku.

Yunho mendongakkan wajahhnya. Ia menangis. Sungguh baru kali ini aku melihatnya menangis. "Ia pergi _Hyung_" tetesan bening itu keluar dari mata musangnya.

Yunho yang terkenal kuat. Ia menangis. Sungguh, sepertinya ini merupakan hal yang menyakitkan baginya. Aku menuntun Yunho untuk duduk di sofa lalu aku mengambilkannya air minum.

Aku menatapnya. Ia seperti orangg kehilangan akal. Aku menarik nafas, lalu aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Yunho. Apa yang dilakukan oleh _Appa_inya terhadap Jaejoong dan keluarganya?

Aku melihat Yunho mengepalkan tangannya. Melihatkan kemarahannya pada _Appa_nya. "Seharusnya aku mendengarkan apa kata Kyunnie" ucap Yunho.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah memperingatkan Yunho dari awal, namun ia tidak mendengarkan apa kata adiknya.

"_Hyung_" ia menatapku. Lalu mengatakan," tetaplah di sampingku sampai aku menemukan Jaejoong dan berhasil menduduki kursi _predir_ milik _Appaiku_ serta membuat mereka yang telah memisahkanku dengan Jaejoong menyesal" kilatan kemarahan dari Yunho.

Itulah yang membuatku sampai saat ini berada di samping Yunho dan menjadi kepercayaannya. Aku ingin memperbaikki semuanya. Aku tidak mau kejadian lima tahun lalu menjadi luka yang amat terdalam bagi Jaejoong dan Yunho.

**FLASHBACK END**

**YOOCHUN POV END**

.

.

Jaejoong, Changmin beserta _baby_ Jiyool yang berada di gendongan Changmin masuk ke dalam _resort_ hotel yang akan mereka tempati selama beberapa hari ke depan. Mereka di sambut oleh manager _resort_ hotel itu. Diikuti oleh Yunho dan Yoochun di belakangnya.

Jiyool yang melihat _Ahjussie _ tampan langsung tersenyum girang. "_Daddy...Daddy_" panggil Jiyool kepada Changmin.

"Nde, apa _honey_?"Tanya Changmin.

"Yoolie, mau sama _Ahjuccie _ tampan " kata Jiyool saat Yunho berada di belakang Changmin.

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia terkejut, Yunho sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Hai, Yoolie" sapa Yunho tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum.

_DEG_

Jaejoong menolehkan tubuhnya. Jiyool sudah ada di gendongan Yunho.

"_Umma_, ciang ini Yoolie main cama _Ahjucci_ tampan, nde?" kata Jiyool dengan lucu.

_DEG_

Yunho terkejut saat Jiyool memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan _'umma'_. Ia menatap Jaejoong. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di benak Yunho. Ia semakin yakin pasti ada yang di sembunyikan oleh Jaejoong dan Changmin.

"Yoolie, no. Ok" jawab Jaejoong datar.

"_Umma_, pelit cekali" Jiyool mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

_DEG_

Lagi Yunho terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jiyool? Gaya seperti itu sama dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong ketika ia marah?

"Yoolie, Ayo sama _Daddy_ " ajak Changmin yang sudah merentangkan tangannya.

"Huh! Yoolie cuma mau cama _ahjucci_ tampan" sinis Jiyool dengan lirikkan mata musangnya.

_DEG_

Lirikkan itu. Lirikkan ketika Jiyool marah. Lirikkan yang sama ketika Yunho marah kepada siapapun ketika mereka berbuat salah.

Jantung Yunho berdegup dengan kencang. Ia merasakan Jiyool memiliki kesamaan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Apakah Jiyool adalah...

.

.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 12

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Kak Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

_**Lirikkan itu. Lirikkan ketika Jiyool marah. Lirikkan yang sama ketika Yunho marah kepada siapapun ketika mereka berbuat salah. **_

_**Jantung Yunho berdegup dengan kencang. Saat merasakan Jiyool memiliki kesamaan antara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Apakah Jiyool adalah...**_

.

.

"Hihihihihihih…. _Ahjuccie_"suara Jiyool terdengar di kamar Yunho. Setelah menangis kencang karena Jaejoong melarang putri kecilnya untuk bermain dengan Yunho.

Yunho menggelitik perut Jiyool membuat Jiyool memekik lantang akibat perbuatan Yunho. Meskipun Yunho merasa lelah hari ini setelahh penerbangan dari Seoul menuju Jeju entah mengapa ketika melihat Jiyool lelahnya meluap begitu saja.

Apalagi saat melihat tawa Jiyool. Ia melihat diri Jaejoong dalam anak perempuan yang kini sedang bersamanya.

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

Suara pintu di ketuk menghentikan kegiatan Yunho dan Jiyool. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Menampakkan Yoochun yang berdiri di depan kamarnya. Yunhoo mengeryit bingung.

"Ada apa _Hyung_?" tanya Yunho.

"Maaf _sajangnim_. Tuan Jaejoong, ingin bertemu dengan anda" jawab Yoochun.

Jiyool yang mendengarkan nama _Umma_-nya di sebut segera turun dari tempat tidur Yunho. Ia menerobos Yunho dan Yoochun yang sedang berbicara. Gadis cilik itu segera menghampiri sang _Umma_,"_Ummaaaaa_!" pekik Jiyool langsung menerjang kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terkejut sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

"Yoolie-yah" Jaejoong langsung menggedong putri kecilnya.

"_Umma_, tadi Yoolie belmain dengan _Ahjuccie_" kata Jiyool lucu.

_CUP_

Jaejoong mencium pipi tembam putrinya dengan gemas. Memuat sang empunya terkikik geli. Jiyool sangat menyukai jika Jaejoong mencium pipinya. _Umma_nya sangat menyayanginya. Itula yang ada di pikiran anak berusia 5 tahun ini.

"Kau sudah datang, Jae? Ternyata kau tepat waktu juga, ani?" kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Aku datang untuk menjemput putriku, Tuan Jung" sinis Jaejoong. " Baiklah, Yoolie ucapkan _annyeong_ pada ahjussie" katta Jaejoong kepada Jiyool.

"_Umma_, dekatkan Yoolie dengan _Ahjussie_" suruh Jiyool. Ah, putri kecilnya itu begitu cerewet sekali.

Jaejoong akhirnya menghampiri Yunho yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Mendekatkan sang putri di hadapan Yunho.

Jiyool mencondongkan wajahnya ke arrah Yunho lalu…

_CUP_

"_Ahjussi_, Yoolie pulang dulu nde" kata Jiyool lucu sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tanggannya.

"N-ne…" lirih Yunho yang masih mematung.

Yunho tidak sadar setelah apa yang di lakukan gadis berumur 5 tahun itu terhadapnya. Ada perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Hati kecilnya mengatakan bahwa Jiyool merupakan seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Jaejoong dan Jiyool sudah menghilang dari balik pintu keluar kamar _resort_nya. Yunho hanya masih terdiam tanpa ada sepatah katapun.

"Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku merasa dekat dengannya. Tapi siapa sebenarnya dia?" lirih Yunho yang masih mencerna semua kejadian tadi.

.

.

Changmin menggerutu kesal, karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun tak juga mengangkat telpon darinya. Entah apa yang dilakukan _namja_ dengan senyum manawn itu. Sedari tadi Changmin terus saja uring-uringan.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melihat Changmin mennggerutu hanya tertawa melihat kelakukan adik sepupunya itu.

"Hah, apa jangan-jangan ia sedang kencan dengan orang itu…" ucap Changmin.

"…"

"Haisssshhhh, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu, eoh Kyunnie?" monolog Changmin sambil melempar _handphone_ miliknya ke atas sofa, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Jaejoong mendekati Changmin, ia duduk di sofa _single_ sebelah Changmin merebahkan tubuh jangkungnya. "Apa yang terjadi, eoh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hah! _Hyung_ aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyunnie, sedari tadi telponku tak di angkat " adu Changmin.

"Mungkin saja ia sedang kencan dengan siapa namanya ? Hyung lupa" goda Jaejoong.

"Yak! Hyung…" Changmin langsung bangun dari tidurnya.

"'Salah sendiri sampai sekarang kau tidak mengajaknya menikah" terang Jaejoong.

"Hah! _Hyung _ dan Yoolie sama saja" gerutu Changmin.

"Kenapa kau membawa Jiyool?" tanya Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_ itu…. Aiiissshhhhh!" Changmin pergi begitu saja. Ia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi Jaejoong malam ini. Jaejoong yang melihat Changmin hanya tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah! Mereka ini ada-ada saja" kata Jaejoong.

.

.

_Clek_

Yoochun membuka pintu ruang kerja Yunho. Ia masuk sambil membawa beberapa dokumen yang harus ia pelihatkan kepada Yunho.

"_Hyung,_ ada apa ?" tanya Yunho melihat Yoochun yang seperti tergesa-gesa.

"Yun, ini merupakan siapa Jiyool sebenarnya?" kata Yoochun penuh keyakinan.

"…"

"Menurut informasi yang telah aku dapat Jiyool merupakan anak dari Kim Jaejoong. Marga Jiyool adalah Kim Jiyool" jelas Yoochun.

"Apakah Jaejoong sudah menikah?" Yunho mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang dilakukkan oleh Yoochun.

"Tidak, sejak kepergiannya ke Jepang bersama dengan Changmin ke Jepang…." Yoochun menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Yunho. "Jaejoong tidak pernah menikah dengann siapapun, Yun" lanjut Yoochun. "Dengan kata lain, Jiyool adalah …."

"Jiyool adalah anakku" lirih Yunho. Ia menatap Yoochun sungguh ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di sampaikan oleh _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini adalah dokumen saat Jaejoong berada di Jepang beserta dengan kegiatannya. Ini merupakan catatan rumah sakit dimana Jaejoong telah melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Sembilan bulan setelah ia pergi dari Seoul, Jaejoong melahirkan di sebuah rumah sakit yang berada di Jepang. Dengan kata lain tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Jiyool merupakan darah daging Jaejoong bukan Changmin" ucap Yoochun menatap Yunho.

"Sebelum Jaejoong pergi kami telah…" Yunho membulatkan matanya. Yah, dia yakin sekarang bahwa gadis kecil yang bersama dengan Jaejoong merupakan anaknya bersama dengan Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, dia putriku. Apakah dia putriku?" Yunho tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya?

"Jika kau ingin meyakinkan dirimu, kita harus melakukan sebuah tes, Yun" kata Yoochun.

"Tes DNA. Apakah itu harus?" tanya Yunho.

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui apakah Jiyool putrimu apa bukan?"

"Kau benar _Hyung_. Jika Jiyool merupakan anakku akan aku pastikan Jaejoong tetap di sampingku".

Yah, Yunho memang sedari dulu ia menginginkan seorang anak perempuan. Jika memang benar Jiyool adalah putrinya bagaimana pun caranya ia akan membawa Jaejoong dan putrinya kembali ke Seoul. Yunho mulai mengukir senyumannya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong bisa melahirkan seorang putri yang sangat cantik.

.

.

Yunho setengah berlari. Ia ingin sekali menemui _namja_ cantik yang begitu ia rindukan. Ia butuh penjelasan dari Jaejoong. Ia ingin mengetahui tentang _yeoja_ kecil yang saat ini bersama dengan Jaejoong. Mengetahui latar belakang Jiyool dari mulut Jaejoong. Setidaknya perasaan yang ada di hatinya benar.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Dengan tidak sabar Yunho mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dan meminta penjelasan pada Jaejoong.

_Cleck_

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut sebahu membukakan pintu yang sedari tadi di ketuk oleh seseorang. Mata bulatnya mengeryap-ngernyap imut, persis yang selalu di lakukan oleh Jaejoong.

"_Ahjussieee!_" pekik Jiyool girang.

Hup

Yunho langsung menggendong Jiyool dalam dekapannya. Ia mencium aroma rambut Jiyool. Aroma yang sama di miliki oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk di dapur sedang memasak untuk Jiyool dan Changmin yang kini masih tidur, padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Changmin tadi malam ? Mungkin ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedang berada di Jepang, ehm?

"Apa kau sedang sendirian, cantik?" tanya Yunho berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Ehm, _Umma_ cedang memacak" ucap Jiyool lucu. Yunho hanya terkekeh dengan ucapan _yeoja_ cilik itu. Ia berpikir sudah lama sepertinya ia tidak tersenyum seperti ini.

"Yoolie, siapa yang…." Ucapan Jaejoong berhenti saat Yunho sudah ada di hadapannya.

"_Umma_, _Ahjussie_ ini datang" girang Jiyool. Jaejoong hanya berguman tidak jelas.

"Untuk apa anda datang kemari, Tuan Jung?" tanya Jaejoong dingin. Hal itu mendatangkan tatapan dingin pula dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho menurunkan Jiyool yang ada di gendongannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Mata keduanya sedang beradu.

"Aku datang kemari ingin menanyakan siapa Jiyool sebenarnya, Jae?"

_DEG_

Jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Mungkinkah Yunho sudah mengetahuinya? Kenapa ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya?

"Jiyool adalah anakku. Dia darah dagingku" yakin Jaejoong. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

_Grep_

Tangan besar Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dengan cepat. "Tidak, Jae. Dia anakku, bukan?"

_DEG_

Lagi. Jantung Jaejoong kembali bergemuruh. Ia menoleh dan menatap Yunho yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak, Jiyool adalah putriku" lirih Jaejoong. Suaranya sudah terdengar serak.

_DUGH_

Yunho berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Butiran bening keluar dari mata musang Yunho. " Aku mohon padamu, Jae. Jiyool putriku bukan? Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini! Aku seperti orang bodoh tidak mengetahui apapun. Cukup. Cukup! Kau menghukumku seperti ini. Tapi aku mohon jangan jauhi aku dengan putriku"lirih Yunho.

_Tes_

Airmata Jaejoong akhirnya jatuh juga. Ia tidak tahan dengan apa yang di ungkapkan oleh Yunho. Ia tahu Yunho tidak bersalah dalam hal ini.

"Aku seperti orang gila saat kau tidak berada di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ? KATAKAN JUNG JAEJOONG, APA YANG HARUS AKU LAKUKAN, HAH!" Teriak Yunho frustasi. "Aku memang suami yang bodoh. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku bahkan tidak tahu jika keluargamu dalam kesulitan. Suami macam apa aku ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika istriku hamil saat ia pergi. Aku bukan suami yang baik untukmu, aku tahu itu" sambung Yunho sambil terisak.

Sementara Jaejoong, ia menutup mulutnya. Kini ia sudah terisak mendengarkan penuturan Yunho. "Dan sekarang aku tidak di perbolehkan untuk mengetahui siapa putriku?" Yunho mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Yun…hikss…hikss… Mianhae…" tangis Jaejoong semakin pecah. Sementara Jiyool yang tadi terkejut dengan teriakkan Yunho kini sudah berada dalam gendongan Changmin. Changmin yang tadi tidak sengaja mendengar keributan akhirnya keluar kamar. Ia segera memeluk keponakkannya saat melihat Jiyool terkejut atas teriakkan Yunho.

"Mianhae…" serak Yunho sambil menundukkan wajahhnya.

Jaejoong berlutut sama seperti Yunho. Ia menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata musang Yunho. "Mianhae" lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

"Aku melahirkan Jiyool di rumah sakit Jepang. Saat itu aku pun tidak tahu jika aku sedang mengadung" Jaejoong tersenyum saat ia mengingat bahwa ia telah mengandung buah cintanya dengan Yunho.

Kini Yunho sedang merebahkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Jaejoong. Sementara Jaejoong tengah membelai rambut Yunho. Ah, putri kecilnya sedang bermain bersama dengan Changmin di kamar milik _yeoja_ kecil itu. Changmin memberikan waktu pada Jaejoong maupun Yunho untuk berbicara empat mata.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku waktu kau berada di Jepang" gerutu Yunho.

"Jika aku memberitahukannya padamu, sudah di pastikan pasti _Appa_mu akan mengetahui keberadaan kami semua" jelas Jaejoong.

Yunho bangkit tidurnya, lalu ia menghadap Jaejoong. Mata musangnya menatap mata bulat milik Jaejoong. "Jae…" Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan mengambil keputusan sendiri lagi. Aku akan menjagamu dan Jiyool" janji Yunho mantap.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan BoA?" Tanya Jaejoong. "Bukankah dia istrimu sekarang?" Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak mencintainya, Boo. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya dirimu" ujar Yunho mantap.

"Tapi aku tidak mau menyakitinya" lirih Jaejoong. "Aku bukan …."

_CUP_

Yunho mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong. Ia menatap teduh _namja_ yang ada di hadapannya. " Kita ikuti permainan _Appa_ dan BoA. Aku akan membawa dan Jiyool ke hadapan _Appa_ dan BoA" putus Yunho.

"Tapi…."

"Tidak ada penolakkan" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan tajam.

.

.

"Jadi _Ahjussie_ tampan itu _Appa_ Yoolie, _Daddy_" kata Jiyool.

"Astaga! Sudah berapa kali _Daddy_ katakan,eoh?" ujar Changmin yang mencubit gemas pipi keponakkannya itu.

"_Appo_!" pekik Jiyool.

Changmin hanya tertawa saat pipi keponakkannya memerah. Jika Jaejoong melihatnya, sudah di pastikan jika Changmin tidak akan selamat.

"Yeeeiiiiyyyyy! Belalti Yoolie punya dua _Appa_. Holeeeee!" girang Jiyool. Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah keponakkannya.

"_Kyunnie, satu masalah telah terselesaikan. Hanya tinggal melewati Appamu. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan membawa Yunho Hyung ke hadapanmu"_ batin Changmin.

.

.

Jiyool berrlari ke sana kemari di dalam _resort_. _Yeoja_ berusia 5 tahun itu tidak bisa diam. Karena kini ia tengah membantu sang _Umma_ memasak makan malam. Bukannya membantu, Jiyool justru menghancurkan dapur milik Jaejoong.

"Yak! Yoolie…" pekik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sibuk memotong bahan makan malam, di buat gemas oleh putrinya yang menaruh tepung ke pipi sang _Umma_. Membuat Jiyool menggerutu.

"Hahahahahah… _Umma_ jelek cekali" ejek Jiyool lucu.

"Awas! Kau…"

"Huaaaa…. Apppaaaaaaa!" teriak Jiyool berlari ke arah Yunho, yang sedang membaca buku.

_Brukkk_

Yunho terkejut dengan sikap anak perempuannya yang tiba-tiba duduk di atas pangkuannya.

Yah, setelah kejadian Yunho meminta maaf pada Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoong, Jiyool dan Changmin beserta Yoochun. Sepertinya keluarga Jung menikmati liburan mereka, ehm?

"Wae, ehm?" Yunho langsung memeluk Jiyool dan mengecup puncak kepala Jiyool.

"Yun, jangan membelanya!" seru Jaejoong.

"Weeekkkk…"ejek Jiyool.

Yunho melihat ke arah Jaejoong, kemudian ia tertawa melihat wajah Jaejoong yang berantakkan akibat tepung. "Hahahahaha… apa yang terjadi Jae?" tanya Yunho.

"Putrimu itu telah memberikan tepung ke wajahku" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

Lama sekali rasanya Yunho tidak melihat Jaejoong mengadu manja padanya. Yunho berdiri sambil menggendong Jiyool. Ia membersihkan wajah Jaejoong yang berantakkan. "Tapi kau terlihat sama saja, Boo. Sama-sama cantik" bisik Yunho.

_Blussshhh_

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah seketika. Ia lalu menatap tajam ke arah Yunho. "Hihihihi… _Appa_ menggoda Umma" kikikkan kecil keluar dari bibir mungil Jiyool.

"MWOOOOO?" kaget keduanya.

_CLEK_

Pintu _resort_ terbuka, menampakkan sosok Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka berjalan mendekati keluarga yang baru di pertemukan itu.

"_Hyung_, aku lapar" ujar Changmin yang mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Diikuti oleh Yoochun.

"Bagaimana apa kalian sudah selesai melihat proyeknya?" tanya Yunho melihat keduanya.

"Ah! Sangat membosankan _Hyung_" kata Changmin.

Yoochun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Changmin. Padahal _namja_ jangkung itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa dia bilang membosankan?

"Hah! Aku merindukan Kyunnie".

_DEG_

Yunho terkejut saat Changmin menyebut nama adiknya. Mungkinkah Changmin mengetahui dimana adiknya sekarang? Atau jangan-jangan….

.

.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Title : My Love / YAOI

Chapter : 13

Author : Yoori Michiyo

Pair : Yunjae dan Cast lainnya yang numpang lewat

Genre : ANGST, ROMANCE, FRENDLY, campur-campur dah :-P

Rated : PG 13 –NC 17

Warning : WARNING ! This is a Boy X boy love story so if you don't like it please

Don't read. Leave it to those who like it

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak ada syarat untuk menunggumu, menjagamu, menyayangimu, merindukanmu dan mencintaimu. Because You are my love"**

**.**

**.**

**FF Request dari Kak Anggira Jung semoga tidak mengecewakan **

**.**

**.**

_**Yoochun hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Changmin. Padahal namja jangkung itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kenapa dia bilang membosankan?**_

"_**Hah! Aku merindukan Kyunnie". **_

_**DEG**_

_**Yunho terkejut saat Changmin menyebut nama adiknya. Mungkinkah Changmin mengetahui dimana adiknya sekarang? Atau jangan-jangan….**_

.

.

**Yunho POV**

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan perlahan. Aku menatap seorang _namja_ yang sedang melayani pelangan restoran. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia. Dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah aku lihat selama 5 tahun ini.

Yah, dia adalah _dongsaeng_ku. _Dongsaeng _yang sangat aku rindukan. Menghilang selama 5 tahun. Tanpa ada kabarnya. Changmin dan Jaejoong sudah menceritakan semuanya. Jung Kyuhyun yang telah di usir oleh _Appa_nya sendiri. Bodohnya, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Tidak mengetahui penderitaan adikku. _Dongsaeng_ku yang malang. Ia berjuang di negeri orang sendirian. Melupakan luka yang pernah di buat oleh _Appa_ kami. Meninggalkan semuanya dan mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Seandainya aku bisa berandai-andai. Aku ingin mengulang waktu 5 tahun itu dimana ia selalu memperingatiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Bodoh kau, Jung Yunho.

Aku berhentikan langkah kakiku. Aku melihat dia menggendong seorang _yeoja_ kecil berusia 5 tahun. Dia adalah Jiyool. Putriku. Dia telah memegang janjinya untuk menjaga Jaejoong dan Jiyool.

Tanpa aku sadari tetesan bening dari mata musangku terjatuh. Aku bahagia bisa menemui dirinya. Kini aku sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Annyeong_, ada yang…." Ucapannya berhenti saat aku berdiri di depannya.

"_Appa!_" pekik Jiyool.

Dia menutup mulutnya. Seakan tidak percaya aku berdiri di hadapannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan suaranya mulai bergetar,"_hy…hyung_" lirihnya.

.

.

**Yunho POV END**

.

.

Kini Yunho dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman dengan restoran milik keluarga Changmin. Kyuhyun terus saya menundukkan kepalanya. Memainkan jemari-jemarinya karena takut _Hyung_nya akan memarahinya.

Yunho ingin sekali memeluk _dongsaeng_nya namun ia urungkan. Ia ingin bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada adikknya.

"Apa kabar, ehm?" tanya Yunho memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

" Ak-aku baik, _Hyung_" bisik Kyuhyun suaranya mulai gemetar.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, ehm?" Yunho menusuk-nusuk perut Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Yunho dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"…"

"Kau terlalu lama pergi, Kyunnie. _Hyung _merindukanmu" Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya agar adik kecilnya memeluknya.

"_Hyung_…. Hiks…hiks…. Mian-mianhe… hiksss…" tangis Kyuhyun pecah begitu saja.

"'Kau terlalu lama pergi Kyunnie" guman Yunho yang meneteskan airmata juga.

"…"

"_Mianhae_, seharusnya _Hyung_ mendengarkanmu".

"…."

"_Mianhae, Hyung_ membuatmu jauh dari rumah".

"_Aniya_, _Hyung_…..hiks…. _Hyung _tidak salah" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukkannya dan melihat Yunho.

"Kembalilah ke rumah, _Hyung_ membutuhkanmu" bisik Yunho.

"_Hyung_, aku…."

"_Hyung_ mohon Kyunnie" mohon Yunho menatap mata Kyuhyun.

Di kejauhan terlihat seorang _namja_ jangkung yang melihat adegan kakak beradik itu. Ia hanya tersenyum sambil mencium pipi seorang _yeoja_ kecil yang ada di gendongannya.

"Ehm, sepertinya _Mommy_mu sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya" kata Changmin pada Jiyool yang kini menatapnya.

"Hihihihi…. _Mommy_ Yoolie, salangae(saranghae)" guman Jiyool.

Jaejoong pun yang dari kejauhan melihat adegan kakak beradik itu hanya tersenyum dan menghapus airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata _doe_ miliknya. "Aku harap setelah ini kau akan bahagia, Kyunnie. _Gomawo_, untuk semuanya. Kau pantas mendaptkan keluargamu kembali. Termasuk _Hyung_ yang kau sayangi" lirih Jaejoong.

.

.

Kediaman keluarga Kim di Jepang saat ini, sangat ramai. Jika sehari-hari terjadi keeributan antara Changmin dan Jiyool. Hari ini sungguh berbeda. Karena kali ini _yeoja_ dengan rambut luruss berponi depan itu sedang diam, bahkan kini ia sedang bergelayut manja dengan sang _Appa_.

Changmin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus kesal, mungkinkah Changmin cemburu, ehm?

_Ting_

_Tong_

_Ting_

_Tong_

Jiyool yang sedang tidur-tiduran di pangkuan Yunho dengan botol _dot_ miliknya. Terbangun saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

"_Appa_, apakah itu tamu yang _Umma_ katakan?" tanya Jiyool dengan memiringkan wajahnya. Hal itu sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong, jika _namja_ cantik itu bertanya pada Yunho.

"Mungkin" jawab Yunho bangkit dari duduknya. Namun berbeda dengan Jiyool, ia langsung melesat berlari ke pintu utama untuk membukakan pintu.

_Clek_

Dengan tangan mungilnya ia membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu. Seketika ia terdiam saat melihat seorang _namja_ cilik berusia 7 tahun, dengan wajah mungil dan kulit yang putih.

"_Nuguya_?" tanya Jiyool.

"_Annyeong_, Park Inhwan imnida" kata _namja_ itu. "_Ummaaaaa!"_ pekik Inhwan, ketika Junsu dan Yoochun mengambil barang-barang mereka dari bagasi mobil.

"_Aigooo_! Inhwan, jangan berteriak" Junsu berjalan ke arah Inhwan diikuti oleh Yoochun di belakang.

Ah, ternyata tamu yang di undang oleh Jaejoong dalah Junsu yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus ia anggap sebagai _Hyung_.

"_Hyung, _kalian sudah datang" sapa Yunho.

"Ne, Kami sudah datang Yunho-_yah_" jawab Junsu.

"Hoooaaaa! Junsu _Hyunggggg_!" pekik Changmin yang berlari dari arah dalam langsung memeluk Junsu.

"Yak! Changmin, sesak".

"Hahahhahahaha…. _Hyung_ lama tidak berjumpa" canda Changmin.

Jaejoong yang berada di dapur bersama dengan Kyuhyun pun juga ikut keluar rumah. Karena mendengar Changmin berteriak.

"Kalian sudah datang" senyum Jaejoong.

"Jae…" Junsu langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Aku merindukanmu, _Hyung_" kata Jaejoong.

"Ne, Aku juga"jawab Junsu.

"Bagaimana kita masuk ke dalam ?" usul Yunho sambil membawa barang-barang keluarga Park di bantu oleh Changmin.

Sepertinya hari ini mereka akan bernostalgia, ehm ?

.

.

BoA sedari tadi hanya mondar-mandir di ruang tamu sambil memegang _handphone_ di tangannya. Sedari tadi ia menelpon 'suaminya' dan juga sekertarisnya, tapi tak kunjung di angkat oleh mereka berdua.

BoA tahu seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini. Yunho sudah mengatakan padanya, bahwa _namja_ tampan itu tidak mencintainya. Tapi bisakah sekali ini saja BoA meminta Yunho untuk mencintainya?

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukann Yunho di Jeju? Sudah 2 minggu _namja_ tammpan itu tidak ada kabarnya. Biasanya jika ia menelpon Yunho akan mengangkatnya walaupun hanya di jawab dengan gumanan seluruh pertanyaannya.

Pernikahan dingin antara dia dan Yunho. Meskipun awalnya ia bisa tersenyum bahagia, karena Yunho sudah jatuh ke pelukkannya. Namun, pernikahannya hanyalah sebuah klise. Ia memang memiliki diri Yunho, tapi hati Yunho tidak pernah ia menangkan.

"BoA…" panggil seorang _namja_ paruh baya.

"Ne, _Appa_" jawab BoA.

Ia langsung menghampiri Mr. Jung saat melihat ayah mertuanya datang menghampirinya. BoA menggandeng pria paruh baya itu yang sedang memegang tongkat untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kau sedang kenapa, ehm?" tanya Mr. Jung.

" Tidak, _Appa"_ BoA menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau menunggu telpon dari Yunho?" kini Mr. Jung sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"_Appa_ aku…"

Mr. Jung menghela nafas panjang. "Sejak semuanya terjadi Yunho jadi berubah. Bahkan aku tidak tahu lagi siapa dirinya? Ini semua adalah kesalahanku. Seharusnya kau tidak masuk dalam kehidupan kami. Sehingga kau terperangkap seperti ini".

"_Aniya_,_Appa_" BoA menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sungguh aku bahagia" lirih BoA tersenyum miris.

Mr. Jung hanya tersenyum miris. Saat melihat BoA seperti ini. Mr. Jung tahu bagaimana perasaan _yeoja_ mungil itu. Ia sangat mengharapkan Yunho bisa mencintainya dengan tulus.

.

.

Jaejoong sedang duduk di balkon kamarnya bersama dengan Yunho. Ia duduk di atas pangkuan suaminya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho. Menikmati angin malam dan bintang yang bertaburan malam ini.

"Aku ingin membawamu dan Jiyool ke Seoul, Jae" kata Yunho.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahhnya. Melihat wajah kecil suaminya. "Tapi aku belum siap, Yun. Lagi pula di Jepang masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan" jawab Jaejoong.

"Ehm, aku tahu" Yunho mengecup sekilas bibir merah Jaejoong.

"Aku juga harus menunggu _Appa_ dan _Umma _kembali dari perjalanan mereka di Eropa" Jaejoong melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho.

"Ehmmmm" gumam Yunho.

"Aku punya ide" seru Jaejoong lalu ia duduk di samping Yunho.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho melihat aksi lucu Jaejoong.

"Lusa, kau akan kembali bukan?" tanya Jaejoong di sertaii anggukkan oleh Yunho.

"…"

"Kau, Jiyool, dan Kyuhyun pulang saja terlebih dahulu. Nanti aku dan Changmin akan menyusul" ide Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya rencana Jaejoong adalah agar Yunho bisa mengurus putri mereka yang cerewet itu. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana Yunho mengurus Jiyool dengan baik? Setidaknya Jiyool akan dekat dengan _Haraboji_ Jung.

"Kau tidak akan kaburkan, Jae" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong.

_Blussshhh_

Wajah Jaejoong memerah seketika. "_An-aniya_" gugup Jaejoong.

"Tidak, aku akan membawa Changmin lusa dan Kyuhyun akan bersamamu. Setidaknya jika kau menghilang masih ada Kyunnie yang akan aku tanyai" ucap Yunho sambil menatap mata bulat Jaejoong.

"Baiklah" jawab Jaejoong dengan anggukkan. Tidak sadarkan kau Jung jika kau membawa Changmin dan Jiyool sama saja akan terjadi peperangan di _Apartement_mu, eoh?

"Sampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu, Jae" Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong. Menempelkan bibir hati miliknya ke bibir ranum Jaejoong. Melumat dengan lembut bibir merah itu.

"_Saranghae_" bisik Jaejoong.

"_Nado, saranghae_ Jung Jaejoong"

Malam ini, sepertinya kalian tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan, ehm?

.

.

"_Apppaaaaaaa!"_ pekik Jiyool di dalam _Apartement_ milik Yunho.

Oh, Tuhan. Ini baru jam 6 pagi tapi _Apartement_ milik Yunho sudah terjadi keributan. Yunho hanya bisa menghela nafas di tempat tidur. Sudah satu minggu, semenjak ia, Jiyool, dan Changmin ke Seoul. Dan sudah satu minggu pula iia selalu mendengar teriakkan anak perempuannya itu.

_Braakkk_

Pintu kamar Yunho terbuka dengan tidakk elit, menampakkan _yeoja_ cilik dengan mmembawa boneka beruang. Kaki kecilnya ia langkahkan ke arah tempat tidur Yunho. Menaikki tempat tidur itu dengan perlahan.

"_Appaaa!_" Jiyool menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Yunho. Membangunkan sang _Appa_ ehm?

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"_Appa_, Yoolie haruc ke cekolah! APPAAAAAA!" Teriak Jiyool.

"Oh, Tuhan. Jung Jiyool, kau sama seperti _Umma_mu suka berteriak. Ini masih jam 6 pagi sayang" gerutu Jiyool.

"Huh! Tapi Yoolie haruc menelpon _Umma_" mata Jiyool sudah berkaca-kaca.

Yunho langsung terbangun saat melihat anaknya akan segera menangis. Jika Jiyool sudah menangis, ia pasti akan di marahi oleh _namja_ cantik yang sekarang masih berada di Jepang.

"Baiklah, _Appa _akan menelpon _Umma_ " Yunho mengambil _handphone_ miliknya. Dan mencari nama sang kekasih, kemudian mendialnya.

"_Yeoboseo_"sapa seseorang di line seberang.

"Jae, Yoolie ingin bicara denganmu" suara serak Yunho.

"_UMMMAA!"_ panggil Jiyool sambil mengambil _handphone_ milik _Appa_nya. Dan terlibatlah obrolan yang membuat Yunho bosann antara anak dan ibu itu.

.

.

Sebelum berangkat ke kantor Yunho menyempatkan mengantar putri kecilnya ke sekolah TK milik keluarganya. Suasana mobil yang di kendarain oleh Yunho selama seminggu ini begitu ramai. Di samping, ia harus mengantar Jiyool ke Sekolah, ia juga harus mengantar Changmin ke rumah sakit tempat _namja _jangkung itu bekerja.

Sebenarnya Changmin bisa saja menyetir mobil, namun keinginan anak baptisnya-lah yang membuat dirinya terjebak dalam mobil milik Yunho. Si kecil Jung itu selalu saja membuat berbagai macam alas an untuk selalu bersama kedua _Appa_nya.

"Yoolie, ingat. Jangan nakal, ne! _Junsu Ahujjuma _dan Inhwan _Oppa_ akan menjemputmu nanti siang, karena _Appa_ dan _Daddy_ tidak bisa menjempumu. Lusa _Umma_ dan _Mommy_ akan datang jadi _Appa_ harap Yoolie tidak nakal" pesan Yunho sebelum pergi meninggalkan buah hatinya.

"Ne, _Appa_" jawab Jiyool dengan anggukkan membuat poni _yeoja_ cilik itu bergoyang dengan lucu.

"Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit _Daddy_ akan menjemput Yoolie, ne" Changmin mencium gemas pipi tembam milik Jiyool.

"Ne, _Daddy_. Belalti nanti Yoolie ke lumah (rumah) Inhwan _Oppa_?" tanya Jiyool disertai anggukkan oleh Yunho. "Yeeeiiiiyyyyy!" girang Jiyool sambil lonncat-loncat karena ia akan bertemu dengan Inhwan Oppa-nya.

"_Appa_ pergi dulu, ne" Yunho mengecup pipi Jiyool dan memasukki mobilnya diikuti oleh Changmin.

"Hihihi…. Beltemu dengan ci cakep Inhwan _Oppa_" gumam Jiyool masukki gerbang sekolah sambil terkikik girang.

.

.

Junsu dan Inhwan sudah menjemput Jiyool siang harinya. Kini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan menuju taman kota, karena ingin mengajak Jiyool makan es krim yang biasa di jual di pinggir taman kota.

Jiyool memegang tangan Inhwan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi khas lagu anak kecil. Menggunakan baju seragam TK seperti pelaut dengan rok selutut. Seragam berwarna pink dan tas punggung bergambar Barbie.

Sementara Inhwan menggunakan seragam _Junior School_ dengan celana kotak-kotak berrwarna biru muda, dan kemeja beerwarna putih. Junsu, ia menggunakan pakaian _casual_ seperti biasa sambil membawa tas milik putranya.

Junsu mengikuti kedua anak itu berjalan sambil tersenyum. Semenjak kedatangan mereka ke Jepang bersama dengan Suaminya. Inhwan menjadi dekat dengan Jiyool. Bahkan putranya selalu menanyakan tentang _yeoja_ yang sama seperti Jaejoong itu. Sama-sama cerewet dan suka membuat onar.

Yah, Yoochun sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Junsu. Ketika di Jeju mereka telah bertemu. Akhirnya Junsu memutuskan untuk mengujungi _namja_ cantik itu dan keluarganya. Junsu berpikir ia dan suaminya akan di tolak, namun semuanya salah besar mereka menyambut kedatangan Junsu dan Yoochun. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

Sesaat Junsu membulatkan matanya. Ia kehilangan kedua anak yang tadi berjalan di depannya. "Yoolie…. Hwannie…" panggil Junsu.

.

.

Jiyool dan Inhwan masing saja bergandengan tangan. Tanpa sadar mereka telah berpisah dengan Junsu.

"Yoolie, _Umma_ tidak ada" kata Inhwan tiba-tiba.

"Eoh, _Ahjumma_ ilang _Oppa_" Jiyool mengeryap-ngeryapkan matanya lucu.

Hei! Bukan _Ahjumma_mu yang hilang Jiyool tapi dirimu dan juga _Oppa_mu, eoh?

"Hikss….hikss… _Um…maa_" panggil Inhwan kini yang tengah menangis.

Jiyool yang melihat Inhwan sedangg menangis, matanya pun tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Tak lama kemudian," huweeeeee… _Ah….jummaaa…._hiks…hiksss" tangis Jiyool lebih kencang dari biasanya. Ia sungguh takut karena Inhwan menangis di hadapannya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis eoh?" ujar seorang _namja_ yang melihat kedua anak sedang menangis.

"Hiks….hiksss… _Umma_" kata Inhwan.

"Kau kehilangan ibumu, anak manis" ucap _namja_ itu.

"Hiks….hikss…. _Umma_ hilang" Inhwan masih menangis sesegukkan.

"Cup…cup.. Uljima, ne. Bagaimana jika _harabojie _ belikan es krim itu ehm?" tanya _namja_ paruh baya itu.

Seketika nangis Jiyool dan Inhwan berhenti. Lalu menatap mata musang yang sama seperti milik Yunho.

_DEG_

_Namja_ paruh baya itu memundurkan langkahnya ketika melihat _yeoja_ cilik yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah itu sama seperti milik seseorang dan bibir itu sama seperti punya anak sulungnya. Yunho.

Mr. Jung terpaku melihat _yeoja_ di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak saat mata bulat itu menatapnya.

"Benalkah _harabojie_ akan membelikan Yoolie ec klim?" tanya Jiyool meyakinkan.

Mr. Jung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati _yeoja_ berkult putih bersih itu. Tangan besarnya ia taruh di pipi tembam milik Jiyool. Kemudian ia tersenyum saat mata bulat itu mengeryap-ngeryap menatapnya masih ada jejak airmata di sana.

"Ne" angguk Mr. Jung.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**. **

**Mianhae, kemungkinan Yoori nggak bisa update cerita ini di ffn karena ada beberapa hal. Teman-teman bisa add FB Yoori atau baca di blog Yoori. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini. **

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**

**My Blog : littledbskfanfiction (titik)blogspot (titik) com**


	14. Pengumuman

**PENGUMUMAN**

**Yoori, sebelumnya minta maaf kepada teman-teman yang bersedia mampir ke FFn milik Yoori. Yoori memiliki beberapa alasan yang mungkin teman-teman bisa memahaminya. **

Kenapa Yoori meminta teman-teman untuk membaca kelanjutan FF Yoori di note fb dan blog milik Yoori? Karena beberapa kali FF Yoori dihapus oleh pihak admin FFn. Yoori takut mengecewakan kalian, karena nanti kalian berpikir bahwa Yoori yang menhapus FF milik Yoori. Yoori bukan bermaksud apapun, tapi sebelum itu terjadi kembali lebih baik kalian membaca FF Yoori di note FB milik Yoori atau di blog punya Yoori. Yoori tahu kalian menyukai coretan milik Yoori, tapi mohon dimengerti karena Yoori tidak mau kalian berprasangka buruk.

Sulit bagi Yoori untuk bisa masuk kedalam FFn, hal inilah yang membuat Yoori terkadang malas menpublish FF milik Yoori dan lebih mempublish ke note FB dan blog milik Yoori.

Yoori tidak pernah meminta kalian untuk mereview tulisan milik Yoori di blog, semua Yoori publish untuk kalian baca. Coretan-coretan aneh milik Yoori. Yoori tidak mau membuat atau memaksakan kalian untuk mereview setiap tulisan Yoori. Karena Yoori menulis berdasarkan hobi bukan keinginan. Dan Yoori hanya ingin kalian menikmati setiap tulisan Yoori bukan menitik beratkan wajib untuk mereview. Yoori ingin kalian dan Yoori sendiri nyaman akan hal ini. Tidak perlu dibahas terlalu jauh, pasti orang yang kenal dengan Yoori tahu bagaimana sifat Yoori

Jika kalian membaca FF milik Yoori di note FB, Yoori membuka lebar-lebar pintu pertemanan bagi kalian. Yoori akan mengkonfimasi kalian semua. Bahkan jika kalian berbeda fandom dengan Yoori. Pertemanan tidak ada yang membatasi bukan. Tidak ada grup dalam FB Yoori yang ada hanya page pribadi yang memuat FF milim Yoori. Kenapa Yoori tidak mau membuat grup? Jawabannya simple buat grup pasti di suruh untuk aktif jika tidak salah satu admin akan menegur bahkan mengeluarkan reader dari grup. Yoori tidak mau hal itu. Karena bagi Yoori kalianlah (reader) yang selalu menentukan agar seorang author itu dapat kenal orang banyak orang. Apalah arti seorang author, jika reader tidak respect dengan kita. Penghargaan bukan hanya dari review melainkan kita mengenal satu sama lain. Yoori mengenal kalian dan kalian mengenal Yoori. Semuanya simple bukan tidak ribet.

Yoori berterimakasih dengan kalian yang setia menunggu FF My love dan FF Yoori lainnya. Maaf jika mungkin keputusan Yoori membuat kalian kecewa.

**My Facebook : Yoori Michiyo**

**My Blog : littledbskfanfiction (titik) blogspot (titik) com **


End file.
